Forever with You
by WingsRider
Summary: Sequel to My Jasper! Jasper/Leah. Embry/Rosella. Rosella's grown and ready to take on what life in the pack throws at her, including her relationship with Embry. I own nothing! R
1. Begin Pack Drama

**A/N: Alright. Here I am with the sequel to My Jasper. I have no guarantees that it will be as good or if it will even catch your interest. I'm hoping it does. You do need to read the first to understand this. Flames are ignored and criticism is accepted. This is Jasper/Leah but mainly Embry/Rosella. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer, save for some OC's I may introduce.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

There are a lot of different kinds of parents in this world and either you look like one or inherit some kind of trait from the other. Sometimes your parents are strict and sometimes they can really make you wanna scream. I knew that firsthand but I also knew that my parents loved me. They're also _waaay_ different then your average human parents who play soccer mom and dad-who-teaches-you-to-ride-a-bike.

For instance, my mom...she's a werewolf. Not werewolf, transform into a hairy-butt monster and kill everyone on the full moon, werewolf. More like, Native American Shapeshifter with a mouth full of teeth and a 'piss-me-off-and-you-die' attitude. She rocks as far as moms go. She's always there for me and as long as I don't come home with the goverment on my tail because they figured out what I was, I'm on her good side.

Then, there's my dad, the vampire that comes with a built in lie detector. No sneaking out for me because if I did, he only had to ask and he would know. He has a mouth full of teeth as well but he only uses those when he hunts the local wildlife. Dad fought in the Civil War back in the 1800's and ever since I was tiny, he was the guy who looked for monsters under my bed. He was also one of the many middle-men for the arguments between my kid brother, Lucas, and myself.

But dad...always proved to be a worthy opponent when it came to arguing, too.

Begging and bickering didn't work. There was one final resort for what I wanted. The puppy-dog eyes. He could never resist those for every time I used them in the past, my power was formidable against even his level of stubborness. His golden eyes glared hard at the newspaper but not moving. He was preparing himself for what I threw at him next and he knew that my actions could be quite effective. He seemed to even be bracing himself in the living room chair.

Major Jasper Whitlock aka Dad. You are going down. I arranged the proper expression on my face and placed both hands on his knee softly.

"Please, daddy?" I said quietly. "Just a little bit of money to get a new outfit for my date..." Said date, was also a werewolf and had been my boyfriend for the past couple of months. Embry Call. He'd been my crush since I was fifteen and only when I turned eighteen, did he ask me out.

"You have all the clothes your Aunt Alice bought you," Dad retorted. "Go beg someone else."

"Daddy, Luke put my clothes in the washer and most of them turned green," I grumbled.

"Tough luck."

"I guess I could ask Grandma Esme," I muttered and finally, some cash was stuffed in my face. Dad knew Esme would give me just about anything. "Thanks, dad. You're the best."

"Don't forget it," Dad said sourly. It wasn't that we were short on money, not at all. Mom always said Dad hated his little girl growing up. I headed for the door, only to run my brother, Lucas Whitlock. Good guy as far as guys go but obnoxious as hell. Unlike me, he actually drank blood. He'd turned out more vampire than me and although he could phase into a wolf, he tended to avoid it because he didn't like being on four legs apparently.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Shopping," I said. "Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged casually and I scowled. He'd been known to sneak into my room to find my diary which I now wisely hid inside my Aunt Rosalie's room.

"You take one step in my room and I will chicken-fry you in a pan and serve you to the Volturi," I said grimly.

"Mom would never let you," his eyes narrowed.

"But Embry would..." I grinned wickedly. Lucas was scared shitless by Embry and it was very fullfilling to see his eyes widen slightly. You see, when Luke was around ten during Halloween, he'd gone through a rather irritating scary movie phase. Why mom let him, I'll never know. So, Embry decided to dress as one of the characters and hide in Luke's closet. Luke didn't go into a closet for two years without mom holding his hand. All Embry had to do was look at him and Luke flinched, even now that he was fourteen. Embry probably wouldn't let me send him to the Volturi but he might let me chicken-fry him.

Lucas grimaced and hurried upstairs, probably to find mom. Mama's boy, definitely.

Grabbing my purse, I scooted out of the house and ran to a familiar blue car belonging to my cousin, Renesmee, my shopping partner for the day. She sat in the driver's seat patiently and smiled as I hopped into the front seat.

"You actuallty squeezed a few bucks out of Uncle Jasper?" she asked.

"Barely," I sighed putting the money in my wallet. "Let's go."

Renesmee was like me in several ways but only one was incredibly significant. Our parents were both different. Our fathers were both vampires but our mothers were of a separate species. Aunt Bella, Nessie's mom, was human and as I said before, my mom is a werewolf. It never really bothered us but there are points where we feel the difference. It was one of the reasons we bonded so well. She was my best friend and another thing we had in common was two very incredible boyfriends.

Jacob Black and my Embry. They both imprinted on us when we were very small and had been there for us ever since. Sort of a bond at first sight. Embry was my brother while I was tiny, my best friend as I grew and then, became something more. If I was ever in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line.

"You okay?" Renesmee asked as she pulled into the mall parking lot. "You've been quiet."

"Just thinking," I waved her off absently.

"You do that a lot," she informed me. "Let's head inside and see what stuff we can find. Aunt Alice will kill us when she gets back from Russia with Uncle Nikolai."

"She does have very high standards when it comes to the latest in fashion trends," I laughed softly. "But we'll deal with that when it comes. Right now, I just want something cute, comfortable and sensible."

"Yeah, hon, that's called the Clearance Sale," Renesmee giggled and I shot her a glare.

"Clearance Sale can have some nice things," I replied. "I'm not as picky as Aunt Alice when it comes to designer prices. In any case, I'll find the perfect outfit and Embry and I can have a nice date for dinner. They always go smoothly anyways."

"Then why worry about the outfit?" she questioned.

"I like clothes."

"Ah."

We walked down the many walkways and past endless shops of clothes music and books. I ignored one guy trying to sell me some massage chair and another who thought we could use a new cell plan. True salesmen if they find a real sucker. By the time I found a cute little blue dress with flats, we were just looking around for the heck of it.

"Let's look in this boutique," Renesmee pointed to a small store. "Aunt Alice loves this place even with the low prices. She says sometimes there are quality clothes for a mortal's idea of expensive."

"Sure. Couldn't hurt," I nodded but before we ever entered, my cell rang. I glanced at the caller ID.

Mom.

"Yeah mom?" I answered it.

"We need you both at home," she sounded flustered.

"Is everything alright?" I didn't like her voice at this point and Renesmee turned to me with an inquiring expression. Last time I heard mom's voice like this was when she lost her wedding ring down the sink. Who knew Uncle Edward was good at retrieving a ring from a pipe. We never did have to call the plumber.

"Your Uncle Seth's having a crisis," she told me. Ah, my mother's brother and another wolf. As far as sweet, affectionate males go, he takes the top. "He imprinted."

And so begins the drama.

* * *

**  
A/N: So? You really need to review for this if you want me to keep going. Updates will be irregular. I got busy months ahead but I will be getting a Jacob/OC story up if your interested. If you're not, that's fine. It probably sucks anyways. Please review!**


	2. No sign

**A/N: Chapter 2 has arrived! Shall we applaud? Now, I betcha y'all are wondering who Seth imprinted on...ooh. You'll find out soon enough. I hope you like this chapter. I updated earlier than usual and worked hard but if you don't like it, well, tough beans for me. It might not be as interesting as you're hoping. Interesting chapter is the next one with a bit of fluff and so on. I appreciate opinions. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer holds this honor and I envy her dearly.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

Uncle Seth imprinted. He's waited for so long and why he was freaking out, I couldn't begin to guess. There were so many potential problems that could occur when a wolf first imprinted. Renesmee sped down the highway for us to get home and there were a few thoughts running through my mind on whatever the problem was. To my surprise, Renesmee happened to be thinking about the exact same thing.

"Maybe she already has a boyfriend," she suggested. "I'm mean, look at what happened with Aunt Leah and Sam." I looked at her.

"That was way different," I said coolly. "Sam was dating mom at the time and imprinted on another girl, breaking mom's heart in the process. But...I get where you're coming from."

Mom had told me that story once. It made me happy to already be imprinted on.

"Maybe she ran away when he tried to talk to her," I muttered. "I mean, if some guy came and told me I was his soul mate, I'd kick his crotch and hightail it out of there. He could be some kind of stalker."

"Maybe the whole wolf thing freaked her out," Renesmee added.

"Nah. Uncle Seth wouldn't tell her so soon," I protested. "He would have to gain her trust somehow and then he'd tell her. It's how it's always been done. Aw, man! Poor Uncle Seth! I can't believe this is happening to him of all people."

Uncle Seth was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Sensitive, loving and one of those guys you just want to hug all the time for being so damn adorable. I always firmly believed that the girl who got him would be eternally happy to have him. Seth could kill like there was no tomorrow, but if he's with his pack and family, the guy can't hurt a fly. It goes against his nature.

"Here we are," Renesmee sang as we pulled up to the house. I rushed in with her and saw the scene mom had most likely been facing since her phone call. Uncle Seth was arguing with Jacob, panicking and completely traumatized by the entire mess. Embry stood off to the side by the staircase with Quil and smiled upon seeing me. I went straight to him.

"Hey, Embry," I greeted him and he leaned down to kiss me gently before dad turned around from his concentration on Uncle Seth.

"Hey, Rosie," Embry said fondly. "I see you've come home to the latest in pack drama."

"What happened?" I asked. "I'd think he'd be happy."

"He is," Embry replied. "He's freaking out because he doesn't know where she is anymore."

"You lost me," I shook my head confusedly.

"No, he lost her," Embry responded. Obviously she either ran away or he imprinted in a crowd and couldn't follow her. I turned to look at Jacob Black, Renesmee's boyfriend and the pack Alpha. He was gritting his teeth, clenching his fists and definitely losing patience. Grandma Esme wouldn't be happy if he phased in her living room and broke her antique coffee table.

"Seth," he began. "Start over and speak clearly. What happened? How'd you lose her?"

"I was running," Uncle Seth scowled deeply, most likely angry with himself. "I saw her in the forest, hiking, I guess. She turned and saw me, must've thought I was a real wolf and was going to hurt her. I should have phased to tell her it was okay."

"I doubt she'd have wanted to see a naked man instead," Mom muttered. "It would be a little out of place in the middle of the forest." She sat next to dad on the couch and watching Uncle Seth worriedly. Mom frequently mentioned how she hoped for her little brother to imprint so he wouldn't be on his own anymore. I doubt she saw this coming. I doubt anyone did.

"You're right," Seth sulked. "She ran away from me. I would have gone after her but that would have scared her even more."

"Don't worry, Seth," Jacob smiled. "We'll find her. Why don't you take us to where you last saw her?"

"Okay," Seth nodded in defeat and the pack headed for the door.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach the area where Uncle Seth saw the girl and imprinted on her. It was a near an old tree, a bunch of dead wood and moss, a typical area in the forest of the Olympic Peninsula. While the rest of us sniffed around, he sat unhappily beside an unhappy Lucas, whom we dragged out as well. The guy may not like phasing but we needed every sharp wolf nose we had.

_'It was somewhere in here_,' Uncle Seth told us mentally. '_I didn't get here fast enough to see where exactly she was standing_.'

'_This is pretty far out, even for hikers_,' Jacob pawed at a few sticks. '_Smell anything, anyone_?'

'_Yup_,' I announced. '_Trees and dirt_. _Are you sure it was this area, Uncle Seth? I don't smell any trace of humans_.'

'_Yeah, I'm sure, kiddo_,' he gave a sorrowful nod. '_I ruined my chances, didn't I_?'

'_Nonsense_,' Mom snorted. '_You can be so pessimistic_.'

Ignoring them, I looked around and frowned upon something new to me. There was a toadstool ring and a group of wild flowers, all different colors growing around it. Not that it was unsual to see flowers, just at this time of year and in a select area, namely a toadstool ring. Embry sauntered to my side and looked at it with mild interest.

'_Should we be worried about posies and mushrooms growing here_?' he asked. '_Just looks like one of those fairy things. That guy that kidnapped you when you were a baby said something about fae, I think. Either way, is it important_?'

'_I guess not. It's just weird_,' I gave a wolf-style shrug and turned away from it.

'_Well, there's nothing out here_,' he said. '_Let's get back. We're still on for tonight, right_?'

'_Of course_,' I confirmed. '_Let me get home and get ready_.'

When no one found any trace of Seth's dream girl, we all went back home empty handed and a little disappointed. I wondered if he imagined it because he was pretty desperate to imprint. That was unlikely. Uncle Seth wouldn't lie. I hoped we would find her again. I was upstairs getting ready to go out and he sat downstairs completely overtaken by depression. Poor guy. It sucked that this could happen to a guy like him. Mom once told me that she'd die if dad was ever killed or if he never accepted her. I could only imagine what Uncle Seth was going through. _Could_ imprintees die without their imprints?

Staring into the mirror, I caught sight of mom behind me, who laid across her and dad's bed with a magazine in hand. I was using their bathroom to get ready and so I turned to her.

"Mom? Do you think Uncle Seth will be okay?" I asked with concern. She looked over the edge of the magazine, the usual mom-smile dawning upon her face.

"Don't worry, little Wolf," she said coolly. "Seth will be fine. We'll find the girl and he'll be okay again. I'm sure of it. You have a good time on your date and if you kiss Embry after you get home, do it on the edge of the driveway where Jasper can't see." I giggled.

"Okay, mom," I hugged her and she kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry yourself over your uncle," she whispered. "We'll take care of him. Now go. Embry just drove up."

"Bye!"

There was no way I would go through the night without worrying about my uncle but she didn't need to know that. I rushed downstairs, gave dad and Uncle Seth a kiss goodbye and then hurried out the door to meet Embry, who stood beside his car in all his handsome glory. Jumping right into his arms, I kissed him and he held me tightly. Would Embry be okay without me? If I had refused him, what would he have done? "Embry, I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Of course, babe," he smiled. "I love you, too. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Uncle Seth," I shrugged. "I might be annoying tonight about it."

"That's fine," he grinned.

"Anyways, where are we going?"

"Dinner and the beach," he said and then plopped down into the driver's seat. "No pack, no worries save for Seth, just us. Sound good?"

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: No worries. I'll get deeper into Embry's and Rosella's love-life. More fluff, more how it first began and when Jasper first caught them...yes, you guys would like that wouldn't you? Flashbacks! Anyhooters, my next update is for my other story so this update might take a while, then again, it might not. You never know when creativity is gonna bite you in the butt. Feel free to ask questions.**

**As for Seth's girl...any guesses? I love it when people guess. I also love reviews so please leave one. Thank you!**


	3. Sighting

**A/N: Wow! Sorry I'm late! I got sick with a cold. But, here is the chapter. I am so proud of you guys. Giving me these awesome reviews! I am so, so grateful. You have no idea how happy they make me. A lot of you guessed correctly as to who Seth's imprint is. Congratulations! You get...nothing! Whoo-hoo! I'm teasing. You get a virtual French Silk Pie. Yummy! Here's the chapter! Fluff and fun included!**

**Disclaimer: I own not one twilight character. Stephenie Meyer does. (Shifts eyes sneakily) For now.**

**

* * *

**

Rosella's POV

The waitress left with Embry's and my order politely, leaving the two of us to talk for a bit. Going out wasn't difficult for werewolves. We normally ate some before we left so we could only order what a human would. If we didn't, this place might not have enough to feed the other customers. Appearances are very important.

"You still thinking about Seth?" Embry asked when he caught me going off into space.

"Nah. Wondering what the manager would do if we ate for real," I said smoothly and Embry grinned.

"It wouldn't end well," he snickered.

We were sitting in a fairly nice restaurant with a pleasant staff and one hell of a cook. Embry and I came here on a lot of our dates because we had come here on our first date and it held a great deal of sentimentality to us. Plus, that first date was sort of epic, when it came to my parents. Embry had casually asked to hang out with me right on my eighteenth birthday. However, it was the event that happened when we came home that invented the term 'surviving the future in-laws'.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_Embry was kissing me. Really kissing me as we stood outside of his car. I didn't care where we were. This was my first kiss and it was the guy that mattered. I had had a massive crush on Embry for the longest time so I had been completely ecstatic over the fact that he'd even asked me out. I never expected him to kiss me on the first date. However, it was stopped abruptly by a snarl._

_"Daddy?" I gasped as we broke apart to see my father scowling right at Embry._

_"Jasper, calm down," Uncle Edward appeared, beckoning me to come to him. I hurried over, knowing this gesture was for my own safety. Dad wasn't in a good mood right now. Embry stood strong, this look of pure determination on his face._

_"Daddy, please," I said quietly._

_"Rosella," Dad looked at me angrily. "His hands were all over you!"_

_"It was just a kiss!" I retorted. This was so embarrassing. Maybe it was a little more than just a kiss. More like making out._

_"Just a kiss?!" Dad roared. "Rosella Susana Whitlock! You're grounded!"_

_"Oh, hello," Mom sang, coming out with a cheerful expressiont. "Making abrupt decisions out here, are we? Jazzy, what's wrong? Rosella was just on a date and you promised you wouldn't get angry." Dad wasn't the one I was worried about when it came to getting angry. Far from it actually. No one could top mom's temper._

"He defiled our daughter!" Dad cried. Embry was now beginning to inch away since Mom came out.

_"Who defiled our daughter?" Mom demanded indignantly, all traces of cheerfulness vanishing. Yeah, she didn't like that word at all. She loved me but you could go too far, even for her. Dad pointed accusingly at Embry._

_"He did!"_

_"EMBRY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!"_

**

* * *

**

And here we thought it would be Daddy chasing Embry around the Olympic Peninsula with the full intention of a first degree murder. Well, he did join mom but only to calm her down. At least, the two had warmed up considerably to the idea that I was growing up. It was unfortunate at how much Embry would have to deal with when dating me but he always told me, it was so worth it.

Seth probably felt that way about his imprint.

"Who do you think she could be?" I asked Embry. He leaned back lazily.

"Well, given how far out in the forest we were," he muttered. "Maybe she was backpacking with her family. Weird area, far from trails but it happens."

"Yeah, but experienced backpackers don't stray too far from their group and they certainly have a scent," I grumbled. "Man, this is driving me crazy. Uncle Seth deserves someone special. This girl just had to run away and make it difficult. I still think those mushrooms were creepy."

"You also think lima beans are creepy," Embry placed his large hand over mine.

"Oh, that one is totally justified."

"Perhaps, but mushrooms grow in the forest all the time," Embry smiled.

"In a circle?"

"Well, no, that is unusual."

"See my point?" I looked down at his hand, loving the warmth radiating from it. "What if she's some kind of wilderness person and her family is living in the forest like hermits or something?"

"Hermits live alone, Rosella," Embry was definitely finding this amusing. Light danced in his eyes every time I came up with a new theory.

"Fine," I waved him off. "But what if they decided to forget the rest of humankind and escape to the mountains where no one would bother them except us wolves?"

"That means no toilet paper," he reminded me, playing along with my imagination to make me happy or to mock me. The latter, most likely.

"No toothpaste. Or...sanitary napkins," I gasped and Embry grimaced. "Hey, girls have needs. Get used to it. There are so many things that would make life less convenient." I loved going on hikes, but living permanently in the woods would be a bit of a setback. This girl would be tough, probably. The waitress walked up soon with our orders and after we ate, we headed for the beach to take a walk.

It had been a somewhat sunny day, so the sun was out but still barely on the horizon. I could spot some people still hanging around on the beach but it still felt like just me and Embry there, and my crazy mind spinning wild theories on the mystery girl.

"I'm not annoying you yet, am I? With all of this insanity?" I asked.

"You could never annoy me, babe," Embry chuckled and kissed me gently. I held onto his hand affectionately. I loved this guy and even after a few months of dating, the butterflies still hit me whenever he looked at me. I told Mom that once and she gave me a nod of understanding, saying that no matter how many years she had spent with Dad, there was always that spark. That's one of the many things I adored about being with Embry. He looked at me like Dad looked at Mom. He had ever since I could remember.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_Embry had grinned at me after our patrol on my birthday. We were in front of the house and he waited until Quil had vanished off into the forest before he decided to speak._

_"Wanna go out some time, Rosella?" he had asked with no hint of concern that I would reject him._

_"What makes you think I'll say yes?" I was amused really. The guy had one big ego. I knew plenty of the girls on the Reservation would say 'yes' to him and he knew it, too. He didn't normally flaunt it. He really was just a fun-loving guy._

_"Why wouldn't you say yes?" he asked impishly. "Come on, it'll be fun." I blushed._

_"...Sure, Embry. I'd love to."_

**

* * *

**

It was only later that I found out he had asked Dad's permission first, probably lowering the risk to his life. Jacob always said it was a smart move on his part since Mom had acted out as well that night after our dinner and walk on the beach. The beach smelled very much the same tonight. Salty, fresh, woodsy...woodsy?

I stopped walking fast.

"What is it, Rosella?" Embry frowned and I sniffed again. There it was. That scent from the forest. Woods, dirt, moss, everything forest. It was a very noticeable scent here on the beach, especially considering everything here was supposed to smell like the ocean. How could someone smell like the forest so strongly?

"Do you smell that, Embry?" I asked, beginning to freak out. He inhaled casually and then cocked his head.

"It smells like the forest," he said slowly, confusedly. My eyes travelled over faces, people, trying to pinpoint it. No, no, no. None of them had it. There was either perfume, deodorant or just the human smell. Then one person came into my view.

A girl with pale skin. She was extremely pretty with her long black hair tied up with what looked like a pink ribbon. Her eyes were strange, reflecting a grayish-blue color and the scent that came off her was the forest. It was her! She was the one! Seth's imprint was standing right there, right under our noses! Embry's eyes had also landed on her and he reached for his cell phone.

"Grab her, Rose," Embry said in a low voice, dialing Jacob most likely.

"Hey!" I called out to her as I approached her. She turned cautiously, looking puzzled but it quickly became fear. It flashed over her eyes and she turned heel and ran. "No! Wait!"

Not this time. She wasn't getting away. I had to catch her. For Uncle Seth.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whew! There we go! Hope you like it. I gotta update my other story now soon. Now, this is when you readers become reviewers and tell me what you think. It's a very important-e part of the story-making process. We shall get to know the mystery girl in the next chapter...**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Defying Fate

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! As always! Here's chapter 4 This isn't the best chapter but it'll do. Hopefully y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. Tinkerbell is J.M. Barrie's.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

My lungs ached as I ran and I took a moment for a breather. I had been chasing this girl for the past twenty minutes and somehow, she managed to slip in and out of my reach, slowly making her way to the edge of town. I had had a feeling that once she reached the forest, I would lose her. I walked forward irritably, intending to give her a piece of my mind once I found her.

"Stupid girl," I grumbled and then spotted her looking warily around on the edge of a sidewalk. I burst into a run and the moment she spotted me, she headed down a quiet street. "Wait! I just want to talk to you!"

"Chasing can be considered aggressive!" she turned her head slightly. Holy crap. She didn't even sound breathless. In fact, she ran with no effort at all.

"I'm not aggressive! Please!" _Though if you don't stop, I'm gonna really give aggressive a whole new meaning_.

To my relief, she slowed down reluctantly, shifting her weight from foot to foot, prepared to run on a moment's notice. I finally got close enough to get a real good look at her. She was incredibly pretty, each of her features were delicate and refined, making her seem more vampiric than human. There was no scent to indicate that she was either.

"What are you? A marathon runner?" I leaned on my knees.

"Doesn't matter what I am," she said with displeasure. "Why are you following me? First that male wolf in the forest and now you. How have I been able to catch the interest of the local pack of Shifters? It's becoming positively aggravating." I looked at her sharply and was unable to find my voice for a moment. She knew what we were.

"How did you know what...?" I couldn't finish. She raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen you running around for quite a while," she told me. She spoke rather properly and it reminded me a lot of Grandpa Carlisle. Maybe she was British. "I assumed you were chasing me because you had seen me in the woods and took me for a suspicious character..."

"Well, kind of," I stared at her. "I'm chasing you because my uncle saw you."

"Your uncle?" she repeated. "I still fail to see how this involves me."

"He imprinted on you," I said and I saw the realization in her eyes. She knew what imprinting was and it looked like she wanted to run again but she closed her eyes for a moment obviously making her choice on what to do.

"Tell him, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I have to--"

"No way!" I growled. "You can at least speak to him! Please! Uncle Seth needs you and you need him. Imprinting completes you. That's what my father tells me and that's what I know! I've been imprinted on and I don't know what I would do without him! Just talk to him, that's all I ask." She couldn't leave Uncle Seth like this. I wasn't going to be able to handle much longer of him moping around. Uncle Seth was always smiling and there was no way I would let that stop.

"You don't understand, girl," she said in distress. "I'm not a good person to imprint on. It isn't wise to pursue the matter."

"Regardless. The imprint makes you pack," I told her. "I don't care what you are and what you've done. Right now, this is what's best for you and for him." Her eyes darkened.

"Are you sure you don't care what I am or what I've done?" she used a low voice, the kind Dad used when someone was about to die.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded. "What are you, anyways?"

"Do you know what Fae are?" she asked me.

"You're Fae?" I asked in disbelief. "Like, magic and toadstool rings? I--uh, well, it certainly would explain the one I saw in the forest."

"You saw that, did you?" she muttered in exasperation. "Unfortunate evidence left behind when using certain..._spells_."

"Okay. So you're a fairy," I shrugged, trying to leave it as casual but somehow, it just wouldn't sink in. I'd seen vampires, I'd seen wolves, in fact, I was both but fae seemed incredibly hard to grasp. Uncle Seth was going to love this. I bet it was why she smelt like the forest. "Will you please talk to my Uncle? There's no harm in seeing where it goes."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, girl," she spat coldly. "Associating with Fae is potentially very deadly. My kind have never been those sweet little creatures you see in your damned fairytales. This is very dangerous."

"My dad is a vampire and my mom is a shifter," I retorted. "I define dangerous."

"I'm sure," she said, the corners if her mouth twitching. "My name is Meena."

"Rosella," I smiled. I could tell that some deep part of her wanted to say yes and go to Seth. I didn't understand what could be so dangerous as to keep her away from him. Not even the Volturi could keep me from Embry.

"Rosella!" We both turned slightly to see Embry jogging up.

"Yours, I presume?" Meena inquired with her arms folded.

"Yup."

"He's cute," she mused. You know it.

"Thank you," I said amusedly. Embry halted next to me, taking Meena in with appraising eyes. Time for honest introductions. "Meena, this is Embry. Embry, this is Meena. She's a fairy."

"Pixie, to be precise," Meena put in.

"What? Like Tinkerbell?" Embry asked, entertained, not even phased by the idea.

"Far from it, I assure you," Meena smirked. "You might as well take me to your Uncle now. I'd like to be sure that, as you said, there's no harm in seeing where it goes."

"Sure," I nodded. "Embry, did you call Jake?"

"Yeah," Embry responded. "He said he'll wait for us to call back before he informs Seth."

"Call them and tell them we're on our way."

There was no way to say if this would go well or not. For all I knew, Meena was just going to satisfy us and then would leave as soon as she and Uncle Seth spoke. Then again, she might make the decision to stay. It would certainly keep a lot of problems from rising up. Meena easily kept up with Embry and I as we ran in wolf form through the forest. She was quick and though she looked human, she was otherworldly in her manner of doing things.

"This is a bad idea," she muttered, as she and I stood at the tree line, waiting for Embry to change into some clothes.

"What's so dangerous about Fae?" I looked at her.

"Magic runs deep and so do our memories, Rosella," she frowned at me. What's that supposed to mean?

"Are you not allowed to be with a vampire or a wolf?"

"I can," she answered. "However, there are those of my kind who would seek to end vampires and werewolves. Revenge for Wars past. Mating with me could seal your Uncle's fate."

"That seems to happen a lot with our family," I said cheerfully. "Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. Mom and Dad. We sort of defy fate rather frequently. We can take care of ourselves."

"I hope you're right, Rosella."

"Have you ever had a mate?"

"A long time ago," she turned away from me. "I have kept to myself ever since he was killed."

"Killed by who?" I pressed, though it was a rude question but curiosity eating away at me. She never got the chance to answer anyways.

"Embry? Rosella?" Jacob walked out of the house with Seth trotting behind, alert to everything around him. Meena stepped from around me, revealing herself to them both. Uncle Seth's face brightened, returning to its normal expression and he smiled softly at her.

"It's you," he sounded overjoyed, relieved and completely overwhelmed with happiness. Meena surprised me by what she did next. She smiled back at him and spoke gently:

"Hello, Seth."

* * *

**A/N: Meena. A name that has meanings in German, Hindi, Arabic and Japanese. Hope you like her. If you want the name meaning, just ask. I'll update as soon as possible. Alrighty, now. Please review! Inspire me!**

**WingsRider**


	5. No Lies

**A/N: You know what I loathe with every fiber of my being? Writer's block! Wah! This chapter is very late and I apologize. Thank you for the reviews and we got Leah's POV in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. She's mainly my way out. I couldn't figure out how to continue with Rosella's POV in this Chapter and another thing...this chapter doesn't have much of a point. Result of said writer's block. I wanted something exciting and more Embry/Rosella fluff but it didn't work out. Oh well. Enjoy and I promise Embry/Rosella fluff in the future. Lots of it!**

**Disclaimer: I own not one twilight character. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

Tapping my fingers on the edge of the couch, I glared at my snoring boyfriend and then at Jacob who merely shrugged at my irritation. We'd been waiting forty-five minutes for the newest imprint couple to make their enterance and so far, they were still outside being friendly and talkative. Jacob insisted that they get alone time and bond before we got to know her. I heard some laughter outside along with quiet tones.

I wanted to know more about Meena myself. There were a lot of things to consider. Did the Fae have laws like the vampires or did they exist in families like wolves? Perhaps there's rules to how they used their magical mojo or maybe they lived without limits. I had to find out all of this now! But given how Jacob forbade the pack from going in and checking on them, there was only one alternative.

I turned to the awesomest of awesome piano players in hopes he would take pity on my agonizing curiosity. He was so cool and just one of the best--

"Flattery will get you no where, Rosella," Uncle Edward looked up at me amusedly. "I'm not going to spy on Seth and Meena to put your interests at ease."

"Uncle Edward, this is vital," I answered. "We need to know if it's going well and I'm bored!"

"Deal with it, sweetheart," he chuckled. "From what I hear, it's going nicely."

"You are listening!" I accused. "You can't spy and not share!"

"He's too decent to share," Mom walked in and plopped down beside me. "I think if he did something ungentlemanly, he might shatter and die." Uncle Edward looked at Mom disapprovingly and sighed heavily.

"I'm merely respecting your brother's privacy, Leah," he told her.

"But I haven't even met the girl," Mom retorted. "It's already 1 in the morning and I'm tired. Man up, Edward, and spill the beans before I conk out right here. I need to protect my little brother."

"Find your information elsewhere," Uncle Edward replied and Mom and I both groaned.

"Can you at least tell us if they'll be coming in soon?" I asked.

"Yes," Uncle Edward nodded, his fingers floating over the keys into Aunt Bella's lullaby. "They're nearly finished and know we're all waiting."

"Good. Then it shouldn't be much longer," I said in satisfaction, smacking my boyfriend hard to wake him up. I know, rude but it gets the job done. Shaking a werewolf does not wake them up nor does softly calling their name. You either scream or get violent and the result is instantaeous. Embry snorted and sat up fast, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"What's happening?" he asked groggily.

"Seth and Meena will be in soon," I informed him. "You snore."

"I do not," he managed an indignant expression. I giggled and nodded.

"Sorry, babe, but you do."

* * *

Leah's POV

Patience was never one of my strong points. Jasper and my children were the only ones who ever earned an ounce of it. Seth, not so much. The moment I heard Rosella had found Seth's imprint and she was Fae, I could only picture a cute little fairy in one of those weird leaf dresses with a crown of flowers on top of neon pink hair. I tapped my foot in irritation, only to receive a wave of calm from my husband next to me.

"They'll come, love," he held my hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it.

"I know," I grumbled and then watched him toss a glare toward Embry and Rosella on the other side of me, now bickering about trolls and goblins and the possibility of running into them while on patrol. Lucas looked up from his PSP in annoyance at them.

"You guys forgot ogres," he put in sarcastically and so began a whole new round between Embry and Rosella. Lucas looked at me helplessly.

"Sorry, hon, but you started that one," I shrugged.

And then the door opened. Finally. And what I saw was not what I expected. Meena wasn't very tall. She reminded me of Alice, delicate and exquisite. I had a feeling that, like Alice, Meena was anything but delicate. She had long black hair tied up with a long pink ribbon and eerie gray eyes met mine as she looked around the room. It wasn't hard to tell that she was analyzing all of us but she managed a completely impassive face.

"Everyone, this is Meena," Seth introduced her. "Meena, this is the Cullen family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Alice and Nikolai aren't here but here is the pack. You've met Embry and Rosie, but that's Jacob, Quil and my older sister, Leah."

"Hi, there," I said, using a friendly tone and my best smile.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice soft. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella tensing up with Renesmee behind her. Jasper seemed perfectly comfortable so habit told me everything was okay. Bella's behavior was normal though. None of us knew much about Fae.

Bella's rigid posture didn't escape Meena's notice and she sighed heavily.

"I cannot lie to you and say I'm not dangerous," she said carefully. "But I promise, I will not harm your family, Miss. You can believe this. My kind cannot tell a lie."

Cannot tell a lie? Aw, crap, if I couldn't lie, do you know how many times Jacob would have known that it was me who cut out all the crotches of his shorts? Oh, shit, I love the ability of dishonesty at times, especially when it proved to be in my benefit.

"Well," Carlisle smiled politely. "You're welcome here, Meena."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Cullen," she said cutely.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, then," she nodded and she looked at Rosella.

"Wasn't it worth it?" my daughter asked her. "Coming here and getting to know Uncle Seth."

"Yes, it was," Meena responded amusedly. "I won't lead you on anymore wild goose chases. However, I do not take back what I said about this not being safe."

"Tinkerbell wasn't dangerous," Embry muttered and I pinched him making him wince.

"Tinkerbell was a work of fiction," Meena grinned wickedly at him. "I'm the real thing and the real thing isn't as pleasant as those silly fairytales humans have created. We're more like...the Boogeyman."

"You don't look like the Boogeyman," Lucas glanced back at her and then glared at Embry who I remembered once hid in his closet dressed as something or another. Embry sent him a chilling grin, probably guessing what he was thinking about. My son scooted closer to my legs and I tried not to feel amusement. I love my children and I would do anything for them, but even as Luke's mother, I laughed until I cried when he wasn't looking.

"Thanks to the use of Glamour," Meena answered and we all looked at her confusedly. "It seems I have much to explain. But perhaps I should continue in the morning. I see tired wolves in the room and since I'm not adept at story telling, snores would drown me out."

"Excellent idea," Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a place to stay, Meena?" Esme asked.

"I live in the forest, Mrs. Cullen," Meena replied. "I'll be back, in the morning." Seth looked worried and she touched his cheek affectionately. "I promise." He blushed.

With that, she walked out the door and Seth followed, most likely to have a more private goodbye. Aw, Seth's in love. How cute. Mom was gonna smother him now. I would need a camcorder for this. I turned to Rosella who seemed exceptionally pleased with herself. I patted her leg.

"Good girl," I kissed her cheek. "You've made your Uncle Seth and me, very happy."

"Thanks, Mom," she grinned but then she frowned.

"What is it, Little Wolf?" I asked.

"We know nothing about pixies," she replied. "For all we know, we're all going to an early grave by getting involved with this."

"Maybe," I shrugged, leaning into Jasper and kissing him. "But Seth's worth it."

* * *

**A/N: So? Comments? Questions? Ideas? I gotta tell you, chapters from now on are gonna be far in between and that affects my other story, Spirit Chaser. I made a promise to update one and then the other, back and forth. If I don't update until mid-July, don't hate me. It's because I'm going to be busy and going on vacation soon. I'm so excited! First real vacation in about five years.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love your reviews! Ideas are accepted and if I don't use one, don't be insulted. I can only use so many.**

**Please review!**


	6. The Daoine Sidhe

**A/N: Heh...you've all been waiting a very, very long time, huh?...Don't eat me! I bring you the sixth and pointless chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had to update my other story first when I got back from my trip. This chapter has no real point, I suppose, but it does give you a look into Fae a bit more. I have this old Fae book from like 1892 and it's providing me a lot of my info. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and there's a lot to come. Flames ignored, criticism accepted and compliments loved.**

**Thanks to _Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe_ for the ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal ownership over twilight characters. I never will. Stephenie Meyer is the only one of us who does.**

* * *

Narrator's POV

Meena walked towards the treeline, glancing back once at the Cullens' large house and then continuing on into the forest. Never in her centuries of life had she met a group quite like them. She had seen humans and their families and the bonds they had possessed were easily broken through mere fights or even a trivial disagreement. Most humans were destructive, corrupt and full of hatred but these people she had just met had given her a whole new point of view.

The Cullens and the pack, they were bound together by something more. Maybe it was the fact they were no longer human that brought them into their group to find security and friendship or maybe it was that Pack Magic Seth had spoken of.

She smiled amusedly. Seth Clearwater was one of the ones that confused her the most. Here he was, a once-human boy, who threw all of his trust at her just because of something called 'imprinting'. He didn't know her and he didn't know what she was capable of or any of her kind for that matter. Every country had stories of the Fae, some light and cheery while others were quite dark and full of blood. Like vampires and werewolves...Fae were also very effecient in getting children to stay in their beds at night.

Meena no longer wanted to push Seth away though. He was sweet, thoughtful and always willing to please, like a puppy. She laughed softly as she hopped over a log as she recalled the look he gave her when she tried to leave after only exchanging a few words with him. She couldn't stand that look. It almost broke her heart. He reminded her greatly of the man she once loved dearly and once again, she thought of what could happen to Seth if he continued to come after her.

"Silly boy," she muttered to herself. "He won't listen to reason. He's only intent on my well being and happiness. He has no sense of self preservation at all."

Seth had told her that even if she hated him, he would always be there. He would never leave and he would always protect her. Imprinting bound him to her and she completed him. She could scream at him, she could hurt him but there was no stopping it.

_"Meena,"_ he had said. _"I don't know why you're so worried. Werewolves, Vampires and Shapeshifters are apart of my world and we're also seriously dangerous. I've faced the Volturi and lived! Don't worry about me! It's okay that my life is on the line just knowing you. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna keep it there."_

Meena grunted. She supposed that Vampires and Wolves were just as dangerous. She had laid eyes on the Volturi and she'd been alive when the Romanians were the ones on top. The Romanians had been creepy but the Volturi...

Aro was over-enthusiatic and power-hungry, but he was a genius. He knew how to get around his own laws and to ensure his Coven's supremacy over all other vampires. She had watched Caius as he made his hunt against the Children of the Moon and how he'd very nearly succeeded in bringing the species to extinction. Marcus was the only sane one of the three despite the loss of Didyme and his personality.

Meena stopped short and scowled at the thought of Didyme's death. That was Aro's little way of ensuring his power as well. One of these centuries, he'd get what was coming to him. She sighed as she arrived at a large cave deep in the oldest parts of the forest. Luckily, humans never wandered in this far for fear of getting lost, losing the trail or even of running into the legend that is Bigfoot.

The Pixie decided, as she sat surrounded by her many possessions deep with the caverns of the cave, that she didn't want to stay away from Seth. She'd been alone a very long time, since the death of her beloved, Galan, decades prior. She would secure Seth, even if she had to rely on magic to do so. She needed him and she never going to let him go.

* * *

Leah's POV

After checking in on Rosella and Lucas, I was heading to my own room to get some shut eye. Boy, did I need it. This whole mess with Seth and Meena turned out to be exhausting. Jasper would come up soon enough, no doubt, not like he had to sleep or anything. He just usually read quietly and sat near me.

"Leah?" I looked up and saw Edward. "Carlisle and I wish to speak with you and Jasper."

"Can't it wait till morning?" I moaned, looking at my warm bed longingly and noticing my husband appear at my side with vampire speed.

"It's about Meena," Edward replied and that caught my interest more effeciently than just, 'we got to talk to you'. "In Carlisle's Office."

Jasper and I looked at each other and then followed Edward down the hall and into Carlisle's little domain of books and medical equipment. He sat at his wooden desk with some large books in front of him and he wore an expression of concern. Edward closed the door securely and turned to us with Carlisle. It felt like they were about to tell me someone died or that the Volturi were coming again.

"Not quite," Edward answered my thoughts.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Would you like to know more about Pixies?" Carlisle questioned. "I have read about Fae in years past and decided to see what I could find out for you. I've spoke with Soibhan of the Irish Coven and she knows quite a bit herself. She gave me more to go on."

"Okay," I shrugged. "Did Meena kill someone or something?"

"I'm not concerned with what she has done but she probably has," Carlisle replied. "I'm concerned of what she might do. Pixies seem harmless for the most part, pranks at the most. Leading travelers astray, causing machinery to cease working and whatnot, but Soibhan, who knows of the Fae, mind you, mentioned other things that she's either seen happen or heard of." The first thing to cross my mind at that point was that Seth was in danger and given the imprint, he would never even care.

"I'm listening," I sat down.

"There's a small Irish Village where Soibhan grew up in," Carlisle explained. "She says she recalls people going missing when going out for errands they always attended to. There was no finding them for months and when they were finally dicovered, they were found by Aes Sidhe, or the Faere Mounds. Normally, they were just laying there with no obvious cause of death but sometimes, they were drained of blood or their limbs were bent in ways that weren't natural. It had been seen several times before in decades past and the Village knew who did it. Soibhan said the Daoine Sidhe were blamed."

"The what?" I frowned.

"The Faeries of the Mounds or something like that," Edward explained. "Soibhan believes the Fae are Fallen Angels since, like vampires and the real werewolves, no one knows how or why they started appearing. Some really are harmless but there are stories similar to the one Soibhan mentioned all over the world. From the Alps to the Himalyas, in South America and the North."

"Ladislau knew what he was talking about then, when he kidnapped Rosella," Jasper muttered. Edward nodded at him.

"No doubt about it."

"You don't think Meena might hurt Seth, do you? Or any of us?" I asked nervously. Man, why couldn't Seth imprint on someone normal!? Why is it that no matter what we do, we always get into more trouble? I grunted. Only this time, my children would be involved.

"We don't know Meena," Carlisle smiled softly. "We need to become friends with her before we jump to rash decisions, Leah. Not all Fae are bad."

"Not all vampires are bad either, buster," I retorted. "But they can still rip my head off."

"I am only warning you to be careful," Carlisle said gently. "Meena did say she was dangerous."

"Then she knows it and will regret if she hurts Seth," Jasper put in.

"Only then it will be too late," I reminded him and he grimaced.

"We'll learn more tomorrow when Meena talks to us," he kissed my head and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. This could potentially lead to more dangerous outcomes.

"Do you think the Volturi know of the Fae?" I asked.

"Aro knows just about everything," Edward snorted in response. "I could believe it. But you're right. If things go South with Meena and humans become involved, Volturi might catch wind of it."

"And if they come back to Forks," I murmured. "They'll see Rosella and Lucas for the first time."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh. Volturi. Scary. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will hold more info and a look into Meena's background, among other things. Tell me of any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Anything to help me improve. Please review!**


	7. Explanation

**A/N: Hey, sorry this is so late. Lots of things have happened. Family reunion and my poor kitty, Kyo-Kyo, went missing. I have a feeling the coyotes nearby got him. But, in his place, we have a new kitten and his name is...Jasper! Yay! Or Jazzy-Bear. Or Stupid...but that's only when he decides to chase the cursor across my computer screen. Flames ignored and this chapter was sort of made in a short period of time so let me know of any mistakes and go ahead and ask questions. I will answer.**

**Disclaimer: twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

Uncle Seth paced restlessly in front of the house, waiting for Meena to come back from wherever it is she lives. It was only eight in the morning but he was convinced she wasn't coming back. I had no idea why he was worried. It was still in the AM and though she didn't give a specific time, she had said in the morning. Jacob had to order Seth to stay put instead of going on some wild search for a girl who smelt exactly like her enviornment which would be damn near impossible.

Uncle Seth would die searching if it came to that and he'd do it without hesitation. He'd just found his imprint and he wasn't gonna give up on her that quickly. He'd run the mountains and forests for eternity if it meant there was even a small chance he could find her or come across her. He'd try everything in his power to convince her to come back with him, but even I knew that he'd end up chasing a ghost till Judgment Day.

"Seth," Dad walked out to stand beside Embry and I on the porch, looking slightly irritated. "You need to calm down."

"Yeah, Seth," Mom was right behind him. "Meena will be here before you know it."

I looked at my mother warily. Her voice was tight, tired and a bit on guard. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept a wink last night and given how she hung onto Dad's arm, she was about ready to fall over. I noticed when she and Dad exchanged concerned expressions and I knew immediately, something was up. Mom met my gaze and let go of Dad, coming to me with purpose. She had something to say and it didn't look like it was going to be pleasant.

"You okay, Mom?" I asked quietly.

"Just tired, Little Wolf," she tried to smile but failed miserably. "Listen, I need you to be very careful around--"

"Meena!" Uncle Seth's voice made my head swivel around to spot the Pixie as she walked out of the forest tentatively. Mom grunted behind me.

"Never mind, Little Wolf," she said and returned to Dad's side. I shrugged it off and watched Uncle Seth greet Meena warmly, asking her why she was late. She only laughed and said that as long as it was before noon, she was on time.

"Good morning to you all," she smiled as she approached us. "I hope I haven't kept you all waiting like I seem to have dearest Seth." My Uncle beamed with that said. Oh, he was so whipped.

"Not at all," I grinned. "Uncle Seth overreacts to a lot of things."

"Thank you, Rosella," said man shot me a look. "Did you want to come inside, Meena?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I have to explain myself anyways, right?"

Too true. I think everyone was itching to learn about Fae, mainly Grandpa Carlisle. He was always excited to see something new that defied nature and whatnot. I looked at him as he walked out with Grandma Esme. His face reminded me of my mother's, the same unexplained anxiousness. Ignoring them for the moment, I watched Uncle Seth lead Meena into the house and followed with Embry.

The family gathered to hear Meena and she already looked uncomfortable. All went silent and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Begin however you please, Meena," he said in a kind voice, not tense like my Mother's. Then again, Carlisle had a lot more years than she did to learn how to mask his emotions.

"Alright," she nodded. "I'm sure you all understand the term Fae alone. It stands as a basic title for the many species of creatures under it. The more common of them, pixies, elves, trolls, goblins and so on. Each of us possess our own level of magic, others stronger than others, others more evil than others. We come from all over the world, like vampires and shapeshifters. We go by many names as well; Asrai and Ellyllon from the Welsh, Tengu from Asia, Aziza from Africa...the list goes on. I was born in Eire, or these days, the humans call it the Republic of Ireland."

"How do you remain hidden from humans?" Carlisle asked her.

"The use of glamour," she replied. "It's a magical technique which most fae apply to themselves in order to appear human or otherwise. An illusion. A lot of us will use it to become invisible to the outside world and walk unseen among the humans. It really is a useful skill."

"So...you don't really look like that?" Lucas scooted closer to Mom's legs. Pansy. Already creeped out and he hadn't seen a thing.

"No," Meena smirked amusedly. "I could show you, but it makes most uncomfortable. I'd prefer it if we could save that for later."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "Are there others in the area?"

"Not close by," Meena shook her head. "They pass through from time to time, but I'm one of the few who live a more isolated life. Most of us remain in our home regions but if we leave, we establish a bond with land where we can find it."

"With land?" Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Fae are Nature Beings, Mr. Black," Meena answered. "While Pixies and Elves will attach themselves to forests, Naiads and Kelpies will attach themselves to bodies of fresh water and Dryads to trees. It varys from creature to creature. It becomes our home and we perform what we please within these territories."

"Mischief?" Mom suddenly said with a skeptical voice. Meena looked at her and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Pixies are indeed fond of mischief," she nodded. "Pranks only. Some will go farther, usually with hatred of mortals or out of a noncaring nature, but I do not condone the life of a human being, being taken in one of my games. I do not look upon any as bugs that I can squash without consequence. You've done your research."

"I was curious," Mom shrugged. Curious, my butt. She's nosing around and given the look on Dad's face, he was her accomplice. I could read my parents like a book as they sat there.

Meena was nice and I liked her. She made my uncle happy and she seemed like someone I could very easily be friends with. I didn't see anything to be worried about, like Meena always warned us. As far as I knew, my family use to warn Aunt Bella to be careful around my Dad back when she was still human. That turned out just fine, save for the birthday incident. But my point is, it was still okay after all was said and done.

"I see," Meena pursed her lips. "Any questions?"

"How old are you?" Embry was the one to ask and I gotta say, I was pretty interested myself.

"I was born at the time when the Romanians were still ruling," Meena said. "Around 1000 BC. Like vampires, we are immortal." Jacob whistled as if he were impressed.

"Never knew Seth went for the older ladies," he muttered and in response, Renesmee smacked him upside the head. "Sorry." Meena giggled slightly and then continued:

"I do not wish for you all to see me as a threat. I would very much like to see where being with Seth can take me. I've been on my own for a very long time." While she said that, she touched Seth's wrist delicately and his eyes closed for a moment. Some weird smell tickled my nose briefly and then faded as quickly as it came. What was that?

"Not to worry," he told her affectionately. "As I said before, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Seth," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Mom folded her arms and her jaw went tight. You'd think she'd be happy for Seth and not completely rigid. The conversation continued cheerfully and lightly and it seemed to be going well. No one was fighting, no one was whipping out their fangs and claws and no one was trying to eat anyone. There were still a lot of unanswered questioned but that could come later. In my book, this was a good day and I knew that as long as the imprinting between Uncle Seth and Meena remained strong, it would stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: As usual. Review. I promise things are going to start getting really interesting. With Fae, Volturi and craziness. Keep reading, okay? And also...review!**


	8. Need To Worry

**A/N: I didn't think I was gonna get this out till next week. I'm trying to get my updates closer together but things come up and you never know what happens. We got some Leah/Jasper in here and other stuff. Probably spelling mistakes which if you see any, let me know so I can fix it. Rosella's POV begins it but it ends with Leah's. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

Watching Uncle Seth interact with Meena made me feel inwardly satisfied. Ever since I could remember, Uncle Seth had always been on his own but always there for Lucas and myself. The guys never failed to promise him that his imprint would come or joke about it. Now that it finally had happened, he never had to worry about dodging the teasing or hoping for something no one knew for sure would come.

I squeezed Embry's hand happily and he smiled at me.

"See?" he said to me. "Everything turned out alright in the end." I nodded and that was when that tingly smell came again. I paid it no heed, thinking that maybe Pixies had some weird little after-smell, like after-taste, only you inhale it.

I remembered Meena spoke of magic, so I wondered if that was just the scent magic gave off. So cool! But wait, she has nothing to put a spell on in here. How did that even work anyways? I also wanted to know who this past mate of hers was or even what she'd seen in her past. She was old which meant, she'd seen things that not even Grandpa Carlisle had seen. I loved hearing things people had done and even when Denali visited back when I was thirteen, I managed to convince all five members to tell me some things.

Eleazar had some cool ones involving the Volturi, Tanya had some creepy ones about the Forbidden Children thing and Garrett, who'd been through the Revolutionary War, had those kinds of stories that involved heroes overcoming incredible odds. What can I say? The guy knew how to tell stories. With Meena around, I was about to get a dose of my much needed fairy tales.

"I could demonstrate some of my magic if you're interested," Meena suddenly offered.

"Cool! I wanna see!" I said immediately, ignoring my Mother's warning look. Grandpa Carlisle looked ready to put down that idea but Meena stopped him before he could.

"Harmless spells, Dr. Cullen," she reassured him. "The ones that earn faeres their more fun and beautiful side. I promise."

"Alright, then," he gave in. Yes! Meena led everyone out into the front yard and with Seth beside her, began a rather elegant presentation.

* * *

Leah's POV

My eyes locked on the little pixie from the upstairs window in my bedroom. Meena so kindly offered to show Rosella and Lucas some cool things that her spells were capable of. Most of the family followed them out to observe. I shuddered when some leaves began to dance over her hand and my family's heads as if held by unseen puppet strings. It wasn't natural but then again, I had no room to talk. I shifted into a massive wolf to kill vampires. These days, no one was normal.

A gentle, familiar hand came onto my shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry too much, love," Jasper's smooth voice came. "Because it makes me worried."

"Sorry," I smiled slightly. "But he's my little brother and this is way too new to us. I miss the days back when it was just vampires and werewolves...never thought I'd actually say that." A familiar calming sensation came over my person and I elbowed my imprint, earning a grunt in response. "What did I tell you about controlling my emotions while I'm unaware?"

"...I can't recall..." he said innocently, as he nuzzled my neck. Can't recall, my butt.

"Well, I do recall! It's rude!" I scolded, refusing to fall into his charm. "I will tear off your limbs and hide them from you for a very long time. I swear, I will! It's very invasive."

"I'm your husband. I'm allowed to be invasive."

"What do you mean you're allowed to--"

"You were saying something about Meena?" Jasper successfully changed the subject. My eyes narrowed at him but I went along with it.

"I'm worried something bad is gonna happen and we won't be able to do a damned thing about it," I hissed. "I just want to warn my children to watch their backs, I want Seth to be safe and I really want Meena to turn out to be the good guy in all of this. And the Volturi--"

"You're assuming too many things at once, love," Jasper told me. "Volturi don't know about Rosella or Lucas yet. And when they do, I told you War was coming either way and that we'd fight."

_'...There is always war, Leah. It's just a matter of choosing whether to fight or surrender...we're the biggest threat the Volturi will ever face.'_ Those were some of his exact words back when Ladislau had kidnapped Rosella. I suddenly had an epiphany.

"Call Alice!" I said desperately.

"Alice?" he repeated.

"Yes, Alice!" I nodded excitedly. "She can check in on the Volturi and other things! Maybe she can see Fae! Maybe we can get Mr. Creepy Russian Vampire to get in Meena's head and get all the information on whether or not she's bad ass or not! And just like that, the entire situation is back to normal and we know whether or not we should be concerned!"

"And you call me invasive," Jasper scoffed unhappily.

"Shush up! This is important! Call her! Now!"

"She's in Moscow with Nikolai," Jasper protested. "I don't even have a way to reach them in that area." That's when his cell rang and I gasped.

"There's no way," I whispered. "Is it Alice?" He picked it up and looked at the Caller ID and then showed it to me with a rather blank look on his face.

"No, it's just your Mom."

My expression went slack. So much for the little psychic's epic entrance.

"Give me the phone," I said sulkily. Jasper chuckled, kissed me and gave me the cell.

I spoke with my mother for quite a while, telling her all I could about Meena and Seth and how things were going. I left out how I felt about Meena because sooner or later, it would come back to bite me in the butt. Seth would kill me if I bad mouthed his imprint and I refused to be as bitchy as I was in the past...well, maybe a little bit. How else am I supposed to keep two kids, a husband and four wolfish brothers in line. It would be damned near impossible.

"So, you like her?" Mom asked me. I hesitated. Did I? Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, she didn't seem bad, I was just terrified at the idea that I might lose my sweet little brother to some blood-thirsty pixie whose potential to be dangerous was looking more worse with every passing moment. Seth was my only little brother and I had ever right to be anxious over possible outcomes. I needed to worry over him. It was my job and it was sure making me go soft.

"Yeah," I said finally. "She's sweet, she's taking to Seth very well and Seth is smitten. I mean, really smitten. You should see how he's looking at her right now..."

I'll say. It was like he couldn't see anyone else. I frowned. I never looked at Jasper quite like that. It was similar but this...looked more like obsession than undying love. Maybe it was my imagination.

"How wonderful for him!" Mom cooed. "I can't wait to meet her. Send him over when he's finished speaking with her. I want to talk to him and then I want to get him to bring her over for supper. I must meet this girl that's managed to pull my son in."

"Sure thing, mom," I nodded absently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, hon," Mom said sweetly. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and Jasper leaned in.

"What's wrong now?" he asked me.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right," I handed him his phone, still watching Seth and Meena as flowers began to randomly bloom in her hands. I wasn't going to lose Seth but for some reason, it felt as though I already had.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh. Spooky. I promise this has a happy ending so don't get worried or anything. I hate stories with sad endings but sometimes, I end up reading them and begin this little love/hate relationship with them. I might be writing a couple of one shots. I have some ideas. Maybe a couple of Rosella growing up or random things. You never know what will come to you. So, as usual, review. Suggestions welcomed. Criticism as well. Flames are amusing but never taken seriously. Oh, Alice will be making her appearance shortly along with my OC, Nikolai. That is all.**

**Review and lots of love!**


	9. Ares and a Premonition

**A/N: I had the hardest time trying to figure out how to put this chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys this. There's more background on Meena and it's the longest chapter yet. Alice makes her appearance as well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one single twilight character. At all.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

Embry leaned forward and cheered for the football game on Sam and Emily's TV. Somehow, I'd been persuaded to come over for a small gathering and so far, it had been uneventful. I had wanted to stay at home and see if I could get anything else out of Meena. She had been very reluctant to release any more information and it was irritating me more and more every minute I thought about it.

It had been three days since she introduced herslf properly and gave us some info on pixies. Weirder yet, Seth had been glued to her, even blowing all of us off to go with her instead of bringing her to meet Sam and the others. Not that they seemed to mind. As long as their team won the game, their week was made. Quil exchanged a highfive with Embry and Claire was grinning. She loved football and I did, too, but not when I had a more promising source of interest. But there was a plus that Emily had made pie.

Levi Uley sat beside me. He was older than me by not much but he was one of my best friends, like Renesmee.

"So, how's Uncle Seth?" he asked me. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"Hanging out with Meena," I grumbled.

"The notorious imprint," Levi nodded in understanding. "And you don't like this?"

"I do," I protested. "I just...want to get to know her more. Lately, it's been weird. I like her a lot and all, but Uncle Seth had been...dedicating all of his attention to her and her alone. Jake said he even bailed on his patrol. Renesmee said maybe he's just so excited about the imprint, he's forgetting everyone else."

"Doesn't sound like Seth," Levi answered. "Did you try and talk to him?"

"Yeah," I said. "He told me I was imagining things and went to find Meena."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much," I sank into the couch. "She's a pixie, freaking old and...she mentioned something about her last mate."

"What?" Embry and Quil turned to me. Sam and Paul, who sat in the dining room, also looked over. Apparently, none of them knew that Meena had a past relationship. I must have forgotten to say something.

"She had a guy before?" Embry asked.

"Well, yeah," I nodded. "She said that it was a long time ago and that he died, er, was killed. I asked her who killed him but Jacob interrupted us and I never got the answer. I've been dying to know but Uncle Seth's always with her and I don't know if he knows. Or rather, if he even cares."

"Yeah, he does seem to be pretty whipped right now," Quil muttered. "You think she's bad?"

"Meena? Not at all," I shook my head. "I think she's seen a lot but not bad. If she were bad, I think we'd have gotten a taste of it already...or I would have sensed it." I could always sense things involving the wolves and their imprints. Mom always said I had some weird connection with every single one. I never paid attention to it much. "She just seems desperate to me, lonely."

"I think anyone would be lonely after being alive for a thousand years," Embry said, his eyes going back to the game.

"I'm gonna go try and talk to her again," I said decidedly. "Don't wait up!"

"Rosella!" Embry protested, but I was already out the door.

I phased as soon as I reached the tree line and took off into the dreary forest. It was misty but even so, I knew my way around fairly well. Meena was supposed to be at the house today. With any luck, Grandmother Esme managed to drag Seth away from Meena to eat and I would find her in the front yard sitting quietly in the grass as usual. I knew she did eat. She certainly downed a jar of honey pretty quick with some bread. It was a lot more honey than bread though.

Sure enough, she was sitting in her usual spot. Just sitting but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, Meena!" I called and she looked up, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Rosella," she greeted me.

"Where's Uncle Seth?" I asked warily. Watch him pop out and give me the third degree for being too close to his imprint or something. It seemed like it was getting to that these days.

"Eating lunch," she replied.

"Hey," I said, plopping onto the grass next to her. "I have something to ask you."

"I thought you might," she looked a little anxious now.

"A while ago, you mentioned your old mate," I began bluntly, not taking care to be sensitive about how she felt about losing her mate. "I asked you something which you never answered."

"I don't remember," her brow furrowed.

"I asked you who killed him," I said and realization flashed over her face as she got my point. "Are you gonna answer or leave me hanging?"

"You lack tact, Rosella," she told me. "You're much like your mother."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I retorted. Mom did tend to be a little harsh but she had her moments of gentleness."But I'm sorry. It's been killing me and I'm worried about how it will affect Uncle Seth."

"Hmm, I see," she said, her lips twitching as if she were to smile.

"At least tell me his name and what he was like," I begged.

"Ares," she let the name come off her lips as if it were delicate and easily broken. "He was much different than your Uncle. He was fair-skinned, blond-haired and not as well-muscled. He wasn't as gentle-hearted as Seth. He was strong and I loved him very much. When he was killed, we were living in Ireland at the time. We had a nice home near the coast and no humans bothered us. But humans don't include other supernatural beings. Have you ever heard of Children of the Moon, Rosella?"

"The real werewolves," I responded.

"Yes," she nodded. "Quite fearsome and formidable. A pack of three had just come form Scotland and I remember Ares was very uncomfortable with the idea. We'd met wolves before and they were quick-tempered, incredibly strong and only shifted on the full moon. These three were no different. It was a full moon and I remember the first one. I heard him said his name was Macklin. He was still shifting and his face was that of both man and dog. It was...unnatural to see bones bending in ways that they shouldn't and as he lay on the ground, he kept apologizing. I wanted to help him, thinking he was in trouble because he kept screaming every one in a while, but Ares told me to stay away from him. Our kind weren't allowed to meddle with humans at that time and werewolves were considered to be mostly human still and too dangerous to call one's friend."

"Uncle Edward said they have less control than shapeshifters," I mused.

"You are much more civil," Meena smiled briefly. "Your change is instant while his was painful and you're never forced into it. Ares tried to get me to leave, but I wouldn't. I was too soft back then. We argued about what to do and when Macklin's change was finished, it was too late. Ares yelled for me to run and I could feel his magic flare up. I tried to help but, werewolves are very...unique. Once the change is finished, they're much like the old Norse Warriors, the Berserkers. They fight with unrestrained aggression and so, our magic had little affect. When Ares went down, the wolf came for me and I managed to kill him using a more human weapon fused with my magic, but not without consequence."

"What do you mean?" I frowned and she lifted up her sleeve to reveal a rather impressive scar. "That looks like...teeth marks."

"It is," she said wryly. "Luckily, the Curse of the Werewolf has no affect on Fae. I reached Ares and he was unable to say anything. His chest was completely torn apart and no magic in the world could save him at that point..."

"I'm sorry," I winced. I couldn't help but imagine Embry and myself in that situation. If I lost Embry...the pain would be unbearable. "It must have been difficult."

"There's always going to be difficulties, Rosella," she smiled. "I miss him greatly but I know he would never forgive me if I didn't move on. I'm glad Seth is with me now. He has definitely filled that hole."

"...You never saw the other werewolves?" I asked, hoping to change the subject off of the main source of her sadness.

"No," she shook her head. "I later heard one was killed by an old troll near some bog. The other disappeared completely. It wouldn't surprise me if Caius Volturi got to him or her. He's always been efficient in his hunts." Her face twisted up in disgust briefly. "I like to think that the Werewolves are much like Vampires. Those who were once human merely trying to control their inner demons. Maybe that's why Macklin apologized. He was still a good man underneath the monster. In any case, I moved around after that and finally came to the New World and to this forest. I never paid much attention to the Quileute Tribe or the Makahs. I just contrinued doing whatever I could to pass the time. But, recently, more wolves are running around than usual."

"Long story," I smirked. "It involves Volturi, wolves and vampires in alliance and one heck of a last minute save by my Aunt Alice."

"Ah, yes, your Uncle Edward mentioned her," Meena nodded. "And your Uncle Nikolai."

"Yeah," I grinned. "Aunt Alice is cool and I really like Uncle Nikolai. Mom doesn't like him so much. He creeps her out."

"Meena!" We both turned to see Uncle Seth coming out. "Rosella, how long have you been here?"

"Just talking to Meena," I said warily and it was as if he didn't wait for my answer. He just turned to her. "Later." I scrambled out of their before the mushy talk began. At least I got more on Meena but now, my worry was my Uncle. Lucas and I always used to be his two main concerns and now it was as if he'd forgotten us.

* * *

Alice's POV

Smiling at the old man at the small store as I said goodbye, I gathered up my bag of unnecessary food and got in my car. Sometimes, pretending to be human had its downsides. At least back in Washington, the food was put to good use by feeding it to all of those wolves. I sped out of the city and soon ended up in a deep forests, where Nikolai's house was located. We'd been staying there for the past few months and I was getting a little homesick by now.

I missed everyone but I knew that getting away from the family was needed sometimes. Once I got home, I would call in and see how everyone was.

"Nikolai, I'm back," I said coolly as I entered the cute two-story home hidden by trees from the rest of civilization. Good thing, too. We needed the area to hunt when we needed to. Nikolai was very well controlled but he was still new. I didn't want to take risks.

"Was everything alright?" Nikolai appeared in the ghostlike fashion that Leah always seemed to be creeped out by.

"Yep," I nodded. "Perfectly--" I stopped short, my mind no longer with me.

I could see Rosella in the middle of the house at home. She was crying and holding onto an unconscious Seth who had a nasty headwound. Seth? Since when could I see Seth? He was hurt and he didn't look good at all. In fact, his skin was quite pale in comparison to his usually tan complexion. A young girl with black hair came into view and her shoulder was bleeding. I didn't know this girl but she seemed to know the family.

_"Take care of him, Rosella,"_ she smiled weakly and then ran out the door.

_"Meena!"_ Rosella screamed and then it ended.

That was it. I tried to concentrate and bring it back, hoping to figure out what had happened, what would happen and if I could possibly prevent an unwanted outcome.

Nikolai had me by my shoulders and was looking at me with concern.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" he asked.

"Seth," I breathed and his eyebrows raised.

"Mr. Seth?" he repeated. "But he's a wolf. The only wolves you can see are young Miss Rosella and her brother. What happened?"

"Seth's going to get hurt," I said, grabbing the phone in desperation. "We have to go back to Forks."

* * *

**A/N: No fluff, really. But it shall be promised in next chapter. At least you get to know what happened to Meena's prior mate, Ares. This story is giving me a harder time than 'My Jasper' ever did. But I won't abandon it. I hate stories that get abandoned. Drives me up the wall. Especially if you're glued to it and must known what happens. With this, it's I know the plot, it's just putting it into words and making sure everything fits together that's giving me a hard time. As usual, your opinion counts. Tell me what you think and of any spelling mistakes. Thank you!**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Selfish

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! This took so long but I have been super busy. I've been getting things ready for Spring Semester and it's taking up all of my time. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! It really makes me happy!We actually get Meena's POV in here and meet a new character. Fluff is evading me and ew! It snowed here last week! Bleh! Somebody move me to Hawaii!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Meena's POV

After a while of hanging out with humans, you begin to pick up some of their traits. One of the ones that I could live without, is the one they call the conscience. They say it's the little voice in your head that nags at you about something you've done wrong. It doesn't stop nagging at you until you set whatever it is, right. After my conversation with Rosella, it came full force and I was quick to finish my visit with Seth so I could return to the forest.

Arriving at my cave, I groaned loudly, not caring about the eerie echo that followed. Isolating myself for so long proved to take its toll on my ability to create bonds and trust. Not to mention, my abilities to just be nice. I was incredibly selfish these days and hated when things wouldn't go my way. Most pixies are selfish, seeking anything that would go for their own benefit. I was certainly making my kind proud.

I sighed heavily and then, my glamour dropped like a puddle of golden water, slowly fading into the dirt.

In this form, my pale skin now held the greenish tint of moss. My fingers gained an extra joint and my now pointed ears peeked out of long hair the color of algae that grows on top of a swamp. To humans, I knew this form was unattractive. To pixies, this was normal. Our world held creatures of all kinds and so, we never knew the difference. Glamour was only used to make us look appealing to humans or whatever creature we dealt with. I wondered how the Cullens would see this form.

The hair on the back of my neck rose and I felt the familiar sensation of power. I turned towards the entrance of my cave and scowled. Fae didn't pass through here regularly and this one...was no stranger. I shot back out of the cave, zipping through trees and bushes, trying to get to this person as fast as possible. I had met her long ago, before I even met Ares. She was as dangerous as they came and unfortunately, didn't hold the human emotion of guilt. She never hesitated to pull mankind into her pranks and never minded if human blood was spilt in the process. Plus she'd always had a habit of nosing into my business when it proved interesting for her.

I found her within a clearing and coming to a stop, I took her in. Her glamour held strong, her appearance being a flaxen-haired twelve-year old. She smiled at me but I returned it with an irritated expression.

"Ariadne, why are you here?" I asked her. "This is my forest, not yours."

"You're very hospitable, Meena, as always," she said sarcastically. "I came to see why it was that everything seems to be stirring in this area. Our kind heard that the Volturi had been making movements around here."

"Since when have we ever cared about what they do?" I snorted in response. Fae had always kept to themselves. It's one of the reasons why we were called the Unseen Peoples. Where humans came up with 'Little People', I'll never know.

"It's always good to be aware of all," Ariadne stated. "That way, you're never taken by surprise. Besides, Caius has been a little unruly ever since their trip here. I came to investigate to myself and was surprised to find not only a vampire coven who feeds on animals but quite a large pack of Wolves. I am quite curious to know why they are still alive even after the Volturi have come and gone."

"They are not Children of the Moon," I protested. "They are Native American Shifters. Aro saw no reason to kill them."

"And the local vampires? The wolves do not attack the local vampires nor are they attacked. Why?"

"They have direct ties to one another," I answered carefully. This really was none of her business.

"I see," Ariadne nodded but then smiled wickedly. "And what is your involvement with them?"

"I have nothing to do with the wolves." Lie and maybe she'll go away.

"Then, tell me, dearest Meena, why is it you've placed a bonding spell on the young male wolf called Seth?"

My blood ran cold. I should have known. Ariadne never revealed herself without being completely informed of a situation. She was always good at that. I could only imagine how long she'd actually been here watching. She even knew about the spell, the spell that could prove to be my downfall.

"I wished to secure him as tightly as possible," I looked down, the shame falling down on me. This thing was incredibly unfair to Seth. He'd been so kind to me and I turn around and slam this in his face, and there was nothing he could do about it. The excuse I had at the time used to make so much sense. Desperation to be loved again, to feel wanted and push away the intolerable loneliness. Now, it was a stupid excuse. I'd just taken advantage of the imprint and now, it really made me feel like trash.

"You've certainly dug yourself a hole there, Meena," Ariadne laughed. "His pack will never understand and will hate you. Unfortunately, that isn't your only problem."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling the urge to slap her pretty face despite knowing she was fully right about Seth's pack. A strange look passed over her eyes, as if for once, she were being perfectly serious and solemn.

"There were three wolves that night, Meena," she said. "Two were killed. What do you think happened to the third?"

"Never really thought about it."

"Well, you should," she smiled again. "As far as that wolf is concerned, you are responsible for the death of her mate. Haven't you heard the term, eye for an eye?"

"Ares was already taken from me," I hissed.

"Do you think she cares?" Ariadne said. "She does not care why you killed Macklin or that he killed Ares. All she knows is that you killed him and that she has to find you. We're all selfish, Meena, and we all thirst for blood. She merely seeks her share. Who do you suppose she'll go after?"

"Seth has nothing to do with this!" I cried.

"This is what you get for getting involved, Meena," Ariadne tsked. "But maybe you should see the bigger picture. A werewolf is coming and when the Children of the Moon stir, the Volturi make a move. By the looks of it, the local coven has two half wolf, half vampire children, something the Volturi have never seen. Not only that, but you, one of the Fae, have attached yourself to the one of the Shifters. These circumstances affect us all."

And just like that, Ariadne was gone. Affect us all...

The Volturi had never seemed to notice that Fae actually existed. You'd think that with every hand that Aro touched, someone would have seen us. Like that Ladislau Seth had mentioned to me. Maybe after Ladislau had realized we were real, Aro had never touched him again, thus never once knowing a thing. If he did know us, what would he do?

This whole thing was a huge mess. I couldn't afford to be selfish anymore. Seth was at stake and all of his family. I hated myself for taking his trust for all it was worth. But how do you climb out of a hole so deep you can't see the light? It wasn't like someone was going to throw me a rope after all I'd done. I could at least try and fix things, attempt to redeem myself. But it would never be enough.

* * *

Leah's POV

As I walked into the house, I was shocked to see Seth sitting on the couch without Meena. Surprise, surprise. Jasper appeared and wasted no time in giving me a kiss. I sighed and leaned into his chest while watching my little brother. He was aimlessly fiddling around with a rubberband. He used to play video games with Lucas and Emmett or bicker with Jacob.

"How long has he been inside?" I asked Jasper as he stroked my hair.

"Since Meena left," Jasper replied. "He hasn't said a word. Emmett called him a Zombie and Edward is going through theories as to why Seth would be this committed. So far, he's been able to come up with anything that would work out."

"Whatever," I shrugged. Seth suddenly stood up. "Heading home?"

"Yes," he said impassively.

"Well, bye then," I frowned. He looked at me briefly and then walked out. Normal Seth would have given me a big hug and smile. "Well, that wasn't abnormal. What about Baby? Is she home?"

"Emily called," Jasper answered. "Rosella came here to talk to Meena for a while but went back to hang out with Levi and Embry. Apparently, Little Wolf fell asleep on the couch. Sam moved her to their guest room. I figured it would be okay for her to stay there for the night. She's been pretty worried about Seth, too, so might as well let her get some rest."

"Alrighty," I nodded. "So, where's Lucas?"

"He went to bed early," Jasper smiled. "Emmett and Edward are going to go hunting in a little while and the others are out." Well, looked like it was just us for a while. Rarely happens. Ever tried to be a married couple in a house full of vampires with super hearing? It isn't comfortable. Wanna know why? They can hear everything and I do mean, everything.

"Excellent we have a moment to ourselves," I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to kiss him.

"HEY!" I jumped and saw Alice rush in with Nikolai.

"Moment's gone," I grimaced. So much for an evening alone. "Alice? Oh, no. You brought IT back." Nikolai's lips twitched amusedly but he managed a nearly stoic expression.

"Alice, what's going on?" Edward walked into the foyer.

"Is Seth here?" Alice asked worriedly.

"No," I shook my head. "He just left."

"What about Rosella?" she was really looking flustered.

"Nope. Sleeping at Sam and Emily's," I replied. Alice's eyes were wide with fear, her hair and clothes looked like she'd taken little time making sure she looked perfect.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked her gently.

"Seth's in danger."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are so patient with me and this story, thank you. I'm getting it done and getting more inspiration. Fluff will not evade me forever! It will come and it will be epic! I do hope you enjoyed Ariadne. It's up to you if she appears again or not? Shall we have more of her?**

I know I'm counting the days until New Moon comes out. Anyone else?

**Please review!**


	11. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: Okay, so I completely hate this short craptastic chapter but I put it up anyways. Thank you to those who have been so patient with me with slow updates and crappy chapters. Thank you for the reviews. I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter even if I don't like it. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

A firm hand shook my shoulder and a voice faintly called my name. I swatted the hand away, intent on remaining in a dream world filled with chocolates, ice cream and Embry. Uncle Edward would regrettably see this later no doubt, but as Mom always said, Edward was too decent to share. He's one of those people you could probably trust with your most embarrassing secrets. Then again, you never had a choice. He was a telepath. The only bad part about that is that once he knows the secret, you can't look him in the eye for a while due to humiliation.

"Rosella, wake up," a familiar voice spoke. I frowned. That was Sam's voice. I looked up to see him leaning over me with concern on his features. Now I remember. After talking with Meena earlier at the house, I went back to finish the football game with the boys. I must have fallen asleep at some point.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up in Sam and Emily's only guest room. Someone must have moved me.

"Your father called," he replied. "They need you at home. The psychic one is back."

"Aunt Alice?" I frowned. She was supposed to be gone for another month. Something must have happened for her to be back so soon.

"Yes," he nodded. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"No, thanks. I'll run," I said. "Sorry about knocking out."

"Don't be," Sam smiled. "You're always welcome here, Rosella." I nodded at him and trotted out the door after saying goodbye to Levi and Emily.

As soon as I was in wolf form, I was bombarded by thoughts of a missing Uncle Seth and a vision of danger. I nearly fell over with the emotion flowing through my pack, as it attacked me from all sides and angles. Fear, fury, anguish and desperation. Each of these emotions were at levels I didn't even know existed. I didn't even know what was going on but I was feeling each of them already.

Everyone, including Lucas, were in wolf form. Everyone, but...Seth that is. I took a moment to read into it and Embry, sensing me, took a moment to let everything play through his mind, including Mom's memory of her conversation with Alice.

* * *

Narrator's POV ~ One Hour Earlier within the Cullens' House

Leah stared at Alice, reluctant to process the information she'd just been given. 'Seth' and 'Danger' were two words never meant to be in the same sentence. No one wants to hear that a loved one was going to get hurt. Unfortunately, in the supernatural world, it was a common occurrence. There were times...when the bad guy did win and someone dear to you, paid the price with their life.

"What do you mean Seth's in danger?" Leah demanded. How could Alice even see Seth? He was a werewolf! She was unable to see any of the wolves due to the phasing being far too unpredictable.

"I had a vision," Alice held her head and if she were human, Leah had no doubts that the vampire would be crying her heart out. "Seth was in Rosella's arm and Rosella was crying. He looked...like he was dying. There was another girl that I didn't know there, too! She was telling Rosella to take care of Seth and then she ran out of the house. It was weird!"

"That's Meena," Edward spoke, keeping a carefully neutral face and most likely seeing the girl in Alice's mind. Meena? Leah immediately felt as if the pixie were directly responsible if she was involved. She inwardly punched herself, feeling guilty instantly. Never, ever assume because it always comes back to haunt you and you can never take it back in the end.

"Who's Meena?" Alice asked confusedly, looking from Edward to Leah quickly.

"Seth's imprint," Leah informed her.

"Well, she was hurt, too," Alice looked down. "I think she was protecting him from something but I don't know what it was..."

* * *

Rosella's POV

Meena...hurt. Uncle Seth...dying. With those thoughts, the first feeling to hit me was terror. Losing Seth would harm the pack to an agonizing degree. Our pack was so tightly bound that losing anyone would cripple us all for good. I could hear Mom thinking the same thing. We didn't live in a perfect world, it seemed. Mom would always say that, if we did, no one would go hungry, no one would be sad, there would be no wars and Grandpa Clearwater would still be alive and well.

After the talk with Aunt Alice, Mom had instantly shot out the door and tried to catch up with Uncle Seth, not even slowing down to strip off her clothes before phasing. Lately, he'd been carrying Meena's scent more thoroughly which meant he'd gained the ability to blend into the forest perfectly. She lost him and now, no one could find him and he wasn't in wolf form which meant we couldn't hear him, nor was he answering their howls. If he hadn't phased though, he couldn't have gotten very far on foot. He certainly didn't drive to the Cullens either.

_'How is it Aunt Alice even saw him?'_ I asked, panicking as I ran faster, trying to catch even the slightest hint of Uncle Seth's scent, no matter how small.

_'He hasn't been shifting,'_ Jacob replied sourly. _'That's my guess. Carlisle says that the shifting is unpredictable. However, Seth has been glued to Meena and hasn't been patroling. No shifting equals a more predictable existence, thus Alice can see him. Apparently, she can see Meena, too.'_

_'Shouldn't someone try and find Pixie Girl?'_ Quil inquired curiously.

_'Nose check!'_ Embry snorted. _'Have you even smelt her, Quil?!'_

_'I know, I know,'_ Quil inwardly grimaced. _'But Meena has all of that magical mojo. Maybe she can find him...if we can find her, that is.'_

_'Better to try than to not try at all,'_ Mom agreed, her voice deceptively calm. I didn't have to be Dad to know the rage under that voice.

_'Alright,'_ Jacob sighed. _'Find either one of them. Howl if something goes wrong.'_

* * *

I ran North and could easily recall Meena mentioning how she would stick to the deeper parts of the forest. I headed straight there, phasing back in mid-step and looking around. The sun was setting and allowed me the comfort of not being in complete and total darkness. I could see Meena hanging out in these parts. If I were a pixie, this is where I would stay. No humans, no invasion of privacy. You'd be able to live in complete solitude without the worries of human life or people nosing into your business.

Trees were older than dirt here and the only trails here, belonged to deer and bears and other wildlife. I pushed some tall bushes out of my way as I stumbled through them, trying to get a clear readout of my surroundings.

"Meena!" I called, as I walked. "Meena! It's Rosella!"

Ever call to someone and receive an answer of a silence so deep, you want to scream and run away because you think someone is about to jump out and eat you? Yeah, that's kind of what I got. I shivered the feeling away and kept going.

"Meena! Please!"

No answer, save for the feeling of the hairs on the back of my neck rising up. I was being watched...no, I was being hunted. Enemy vampire? No. All I smelt was the familiar scent of wolves and forest, a bit of human in there, too. However, this human smelt a little funny. That didn't matter. Something was tailing me and I was not okay with it. I phased back, deciding that it was safer with the others. Meena was bound to hear the commotion and come and check to see what was going on.

At least, I hoped so.

* * *

Unknown POV

Indescribable glee filled me as I caught it, the unmistakable, tingling scent of pixie magic. It had been years since I smelt this exact kind which meant I'd finally come across it again. It wouldn't be long now. I'd be able to accomplish what I came to do after so, so many years of traveling the world in search of it but never finding it. There was no more hiding for _her_. That damned pixie. It was all of her fault. Everything was ruined because of her. She took him away, the man that I lived for and loved. He was my everything and yet this pixie had the gall to remove him from my life. I would die ensuring my revenge was complete. She would pay very dearly under the light of tonight's full moon. There was no escaping me.

I snarled under my breath as I made my way through the forest, angrily kicking a tree and snapping another. I glanced up at the sky and smiled grimly. It wouldn't be long now. Once the sun was gone, it was my time. Not even Caius Volturi would want to face me due to his well-placed fear of my kind.

"Meena! Meena! It's Rosella!" I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of wolf and vampire. How strange...I slipped through the underbrush silently, peeking through some bushes.

A girl with blue eyes and short black hair was stumbling through the forest. I frowned. Wolf yet vampire...what was this child? This scent wasn't normal yet she looked completely ordinary, save for the fact she was wandering the woods with no companion or shoes. Don't most humans use those things?

"Meena! Please!" she called out and I narrowed my eyes. 'Meena'...that was the pixie's name.

This child knew the Fae that I searched for. I bared my teeth, ready to take the life of this insignificant little pest. If I was lucky, the pixie cared for the child and killing her, would torment her all the more, even with the death of her precious mate, once I found him. That was when the girl stiffened and subtly sniffed the air. She looked around warily and instantly phased into a snow-white wolf, flashing into the forest like a phantom. I smirked.

Smart girl. Run while you can because once the full moon rises, you're going to need all of the distance you can get.

* * *

**A/N: As usual, I want to know what you think. Especially about the last POV. I thought it was critical. I think I might have rushed this a bit...sorry! Please review. It keeps me going. It makes me smile despite the story smelling worse than my brother's feet after gym time. And trust me...that's really bad. **

**Lots of love!**


	12. Panic

**A/N: Sorry, for the super late update. Life has been pretty crappy lately. My Grandma has cancer and I don't know if any of you have that awesome Grandma who gives the best advice and can always make you feel like the most special person around, but it's just pretty depressing seeing her go through this. But, on the bright side, here's the chapter. School starts next week for me so...updates are coming but when is the question. Don't worry, I intend to work on things between periods. Please review and thanks to those who have been patient and stuck with me through this. I'm trying to perfect situations and while it's turning out...shaky, I am trying. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Rosella's POV

The pack mind was beginning to panic. With everyone worried about Seth and attempting to find Meena, we were all on the edge of a major breakdown. On one hand, we didn't want Uncle Seth hurt and on the other, we didn't know what to think of the entire situation. Not to mention, that funny human/wolf smell seemed to be following me wherever I ran within the forest. I felt the urge to run but I also felt the urge to stop and look over my shoulder, listening for the familiar beat of paws against the earth.

Regardless, I couldn't stop.

_'Jake, this is ridiculous,'_ I spoke mentally. _'This is friggin impossible and something out here is giving me the creeps.'_ I risked a glance over my shoulder while running, partly relieved not to see anything but irritated because the feeling wouldn't leave me.

_'Keep searching, Rosella,'_ Jake replied. _'Unless you have a better idea, we have to keep searching.'_

Mom was ignoring what everyone was saying, her mental state dissolving into a level of pure alarm. We had more help now that Grandpa Carlisle and the others had returned, however, it made no difference. Never in my life have I missed the days where Uncle Seth would chase Lucas and I around the yard for laughs more. I could still remember where Luke and I wondered why our vampire family never ate their vegetables while we had to in order to 'grow big and strong'. We were to young to understand the action of drinking blood so, Uncle Seth told us that if our Daddy ever ate veggies, his pretty blond hair would turn green.

_'Jasper with green hair,' _Embry snorted, trying to lighten my mood, if only for a moment.

I managed a trace of amusement and then kept searching.

Have you ever wanted something really bad but with every turn, it seems like the chances of it happening, become smaller and smaller? Yet at that last moment, when almost all of your optimism is down the drain, that last spark of hope comes and you feel incredibly excited?

That's what I felt when I smelt that tingly smell, the scent that always followed one of Meena's spells. I phased instantly in mid-step, a real stupid move considering I fell flat on my face. I scrambled up, running on foot and crashing through the bushes unceremoniously. However, it wasn't Meena I saw.

On a low tree branch, staring at me with wide eyes, was someone with green skin, green hair, abnormally long fingers and a pair of pointed ears. Within the blink of an eye, the creature vanished and Meena sat before me, looking severely embarrassed.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she whispered. I frowned. She'd been crying. Did she know Uncle Seth was missing or was it a more personal problem? Then again, she was his imprint. How much more personal can you get?

"That's what you really look like?" I asked, my train of thought interrupted.

"Yes."

"Who cares," I said abruptly. "Seth's missing and my Aunt Alice came and said he was in trouble."

"...And she would know this, how?"

"She's psychic," I answered. "You were in her vision, too, protecting Uncle Seth from something. And I hate to say it, but I'm getting this weird smell. I could swear something is following me and whatever it is, the smell is coming from it." Meena cocked her head.

"What does it smell like?" her voice was tight, suspicious.

"Wolf, mainly, but a weird human scent is with it, too," I told her and she scowled.

"Dammit, Ariadne," she muttered under her breath. Who? "You could have told me how close she was but no, you gotta go all mysterious fae on me and watch like a freaking puppet master pulling the strings. When I see you again, you're gonna wish you never met me."

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," she sighed in exasperation. "An old friend came earlier to warn me of this but she took her sweet time doing it."

"Warn you of Uncle Seth missing?" I was so confused!

"No, of the werewolf," Meena responded, getting off the tree and pacing.

"Werewolf?"

"Not like you," she bit her lip. "The real deal. Full moon and all that."

I blanched. I recall mentioning that I love to hear stories from people and werewolves had been part of one from Eleazar, way back when. A man who changes on the full moon, fights like a berserker, knows only blood lust with no sense of discrimination and isn't controllable until sunrise. On one hand, you fear what they are capable of and on the other, you pity them. They were once human after all and it isn't their fault they can't control themselves. Instincts plays a strong role.

Meena was standing in front of me, an eyebrow raised and a hand in front of my face.

"Rosella, this isn't a time to zone out," she was saying. "We need to find your Uncle. The wolf wants him."

"What? Why?" I demanded in alarm.

"Remember how my mate was killed by Macklin? Remember the story?"

"Yeah."

"One of the other two wolves was Macklin's mate," she told me. "I killed Macklin and she wants Seth dead now."

That was all I needed to hear to get me going. I'd get details later. Rescue first. Stories later. I phased and told the others I'd found Meena and that we were headed back to the house to start over and get a game plan going with the new facts that Meena had. I watched Meena carefully. Her eyes kept shooting to the sky through the high canopy. At one point, she said something loudly in a language I didn't recognize.

However, given the tone and look on her face, it was safe to say it wasn't a polite word. I would know. When you have Leah Clearwater for a mom, you're usually pretty aware of most swear words. I looked up to see what made her angry and bit back my own swear word.

The full moon was now in view.

"Rosella! Run!" Meena shouted and I frowned, turning my head slightly.

In that same moment, Meena whirled one step, her hands shooting outward. My gut tightened when I saw a blue glow at her palms, all of it to stop a creature...much larger than myself. How is it these creatures hadn't run over the world in just one night if they were this large and powerful? No wonder Caius sought their end! Even if it was out of his own fear and not for the safety of mankind.

_'Holy shit!'_Embry yelled in my head. _'Rosella! Get out of there!'_

I heard him, but didn't hear him. I couldn't move as I watched Meena slam the creature backwards, throwing it far. It scrambled up, teeth bared, drool dripping down its fangs, its ears laid almost flat. It wasn't built like us Shifters. Its shoulders were broader while its hips were narrow and its claws looked more like hands than paws. Thick brown, matted fur covered from the edge of the limbs all the way to its severely arched back. There was no fat on this beast, just pure muscle.

There was no way we'd get out of this without getting hurt or worse...dead. Meena looked at a loss but her expression turned into one of pure hatred.

"I won't lose Seth to the likes of you," she hissed.

_'We're coming, Rosella!'_Mom cried. I could see that. The pack was at top speed and Quil was running to the find all of the Cullens and inform them that I had found Meena. He'd also tell them that our enemy...wasn't to be dealt with lightly.

"Rosella, go now," Meena backed a step. "I don't want to accidentally pull you in. Magic is unpredictable and spells aren't always precise, no matter how long you've practiced."

_'Kiss my ass, Pixie,'_ I responded mentally. _'I won't leave you alone with that. Bring on the Hocus Pocus.'_ Embry's voice broke. _'Please run!'_

'Dammit, Rosella!'

_'Embry, I won't abandon her,'_I said, watching the wolf as it eyed Meena. _'You wouldn't abandon her either. You know it.'_

No, he wouldn't. Embry wouldn't abandon anyone in trouble. It went against his own nature. He loved to make people happy, he liked to crack lame jokes and he would always do what was right, regardless of orders. I had no doubt, that if he were standing in my spot, he'd be attempting to go in front of Meena and protect her all by himself.

And then the creature lunged a second time, giving no room for Embry to answer again. However, Meena was never given a chance to counter the beast either. Something shot in front of her, taking a critical hit to the head and despite that, Meena's shoulder was torn open. Blood made a horrible squelching in the process and immediately, my stomach turned.

My mind went completely blank. I phased, which felt like an lifetime later and stared at the scene before me, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, within that brief yet eternal moment. But when it finally did click, I could only panic.

"Uncle Seth!" I screamed.

Sometimes...I really hate when Aunt Alice is right.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Just let me hear what you think, even if it's small. Thanks!**


	13. Undeserving

**A/N: So, it's been a real long time since I updated this. Once again, I am sorry. Luckily, summer is close and faster updates will be coming. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always and no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Jasper's POV

When you live for over a century, you begin to understand things that would be impossible within a human lifespan. For instance, I believe that there are three types of people. There's the bad, the good and then there's Meena, someone who never would have directly involved herself with us, had it not been for Seth. I wouldn't call her bad but I wouldn't refer to her as good either. She wouldn't kill someone or wreak havoc for her own pleasure but she wouldn't go out of her way to ensure someone else's wellbeing either. She isolates herself from others and let's things play out how they will.

She's been a neutral long before she met my family and the wolf pack.

Perhaps it's slightly rude of me to judge someone like that but given all I'd heard from the girl and seen from her, it's just what I'd thought. She'd tried to retain her solitude by running away from Rosella in the first place, claiming that she was dangerous to be around, but now that she was tied to Seth, my own wife worried that Meena had been right all along.

Then again, maybe Meena wasn't neutral. She might have been Good, wishing to keep away from everyone, so that she wouldn't wind up hurting them. It's hard to tell with someone like her. It often feels as if she never gives the whole truth to you, as if she's hiding some darker truth. Her emotions are often a twisted combination I can never quite fully analyze.

Quickly climbing a tree, I stood on a high branch searching the nearby area. We'd been looking for Seth and Meena for quite a while now. So far, not a single trace of them was around.

"Jasper!" Edward's voice came from below. "Rosella just found Meena!"

"Great," I answered. That was good news. Meena's magic could be particularly useful in this search, as much as Leah would hate to admit.

"Do you see anything?" Emmett's asked.

"No. Keep looking," I answered, jumping down to land beside Lucas as Emmett raced into the forest. I noticed Leah looking at me nearby, a feeling of dread coming off her. I hated knowing she was upset. All I wanted to do was gather up in my arms and make whatever was wrong, right again. "Don't worry, love. We'll find Seth. We have Meena now."

She whined but eyes turned to look behind me, her lips raising up, revealing sharp canines. Beside her, Lucas's hair bristled, his own growl forming now. I stiffened when I heard a childish giggle behind me and turned to see a blond, gray-eyed, twelve-year old, sitting on a tree branch. My eyes narrowed. You don't normally see children deep in the forest and especially without an adult guardian with them. She had no scent, just like Meena. And the emotion coming off of her was that of someone I'd classify as a semi-sadist.

"You're going the wrong way," the child told me innocently. "If you're looking for Seth, that is. And he's nowhere around here as far as I can tell." She looked around as if to emphasize her point.

"Where is he then?" I asked, humoring her. I had no doubt that she was fae, just like Meena. But I was beginning to see something that Meena had mentioned. She'd once said that there were fae out there that would go incredibly far with the mischief they carry out. Even bringing in humans, not caring if they die or not. I saw a huge difference between this fae and Meena. This fae spoke to us as if enjoying what was going on very much and she wasn't being direct in her answers. Meena would have been the exact opposite. But if luck was on our side, I might get something out of the fae girl.

"Somewhere," she grinned, swinging her legs playfully. "But you'd better find him fast. Meena's strong, but even she has a difficult time against a Child of the Moon. I have no doubt that your daughter will be dragged into a very nasty battle. Someone...just might die."

"What are you--?" I was going to demand answered from her but I never got the chance.

Right then, Leah and Lucas yelped, a horrible high-pitched sound. I could hear Jacob howling in the distance with Embry. Edward appeared in an instant flash.

"Meena and Rosella were just attacked," he sounded rushed. "By a werewolf." I turned to look at the little girl again but she was gone.

Dammit. I shot through the forest after my wife, who was already streaking toward the battle. I'd worry about the little girl later. A werewolf...and just when I was about to think this couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Rosella's POV

Meena shot toward the werewolf as my feet carried me to my Uncle at a speed I never knew I could use. My hands fluttered over him helplessly, my heart pounding. I didn't know what to do! I wasn't a doctor! I couldn't pull out a vast knowledge of a body like Grandpa Carlisle and use it to save lives. I could see my tears falling onto his tan skin, making me realize just how completely useless I was at the moment. I lifted his head, taking in an ugly gash on his skull that was bleeding profusely. I was pretty sure I could even see the bone underneath.

"Uncle Seth," I sobbed. "Please! Wake up." He didn't move but his heart was still beating and his chest continued to rise with struggled breaths.

"Get him out of here!" I heard Meena bark as she dodged an attack from the beast, countering with her own strike of some weird spell.

I tried to lift him and while I was strong, that task was difficult, especially when you're crying. The most I could do was drag him away and unfortunately, I couldn't do it quickly. A shockwave from an explosion almost sent me off my feet and looking up, I saw fire behind Meena as her rushed for us. She grabbed my wrist and Uncle Seth's, speaking quickly in a language I didn't understand. I cried out when there was a bright light and when it faded, we were in front of the house. Had this been another situation, I would have paused to admire another one of Meena's talents.

Meena panted a bit, as if incredibly tired but hiked Uncle Seth up onto her shoulders anyways, taking him into the house without a sign of difficulty. I followed, hearing a furious howl in the forest that was much lower than any of the wolves I knew, could release. The werewolf was pissed off.

Meena laid Uncle Seth in the middle of the living room gently, stroking his cheek briefly before I went to him, holding him up and crying. He was starting to feel cold and I could feel his heartbeat growing faint. It wasn't as if we could call an ambulance and everything would be fine and dandy. Carlisle was the only doctor who could see someone like Uncle Seth. Regular doctors would expose our kind and that meant more trouble than we already had. Uncle Seth's healing was attempting to close the wound but it wasn't working fast enough.

"Meena! Can't you do anything?" I begged. She had to have some serious magic and you'd think that it would include some type of healing spell.

"Right now, all I can do is kill that wolf," she replied, going upstairs. She came back down carrying one of Aunt Rosalie's jewelry boxes. "Now, I teleported us a good distance but werewolves are fast." She pulled out some silver bracelets and with some weird hand movements, began bending them...fashioning them into a silver dagger. "I used too much magic moving all three of us, so I have to kill it the old fashioned-way."

"You're hurt," I told her, glancing back at Seth. Hold on, please, Uncle Seth. We can't lose you. Grandpa Carlisle will come. Meena's shoulder was bloody and while she looked a lot better than Uncle Seth, she was going to have a hell of a time wielding a knife against a beast of that magnitude. "There's no way you can kill it by yourself."

Meena looked at me, her eyes unreadable.

"You don't intend on coming back alive," I accused, my eyes swollen and my nose beginning to run. I sniffled.

"I've done something very bad, Rosella," Meena said. "I've brought your Uncle into incredible danger by placing him within a bonding spell and accepting the imprint."

"Bonding Spell?" I frowned.

"Why do you think he was so oblivious to everything?" she asked and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I don't deserve someone like him. I don't deserve his love, his attention or his loyalty. So now, all I can do is try to make up for what I did. I'll do away with the final danger and your pack and your family will be safe."

I was shocked to say the least and a bit angry...but I'm not stupid. Dad's always said that 'Hating is easy, forgiving is hard'. Seth imprinted on Meena and she made a mistake. That doesn't mean she's not what's best for him and he's not what's best for her. Dad always tells me that my mother completed him and the imprint was meant to find your other half. Embry was mine and Meena was Uncle Seth's.

"You idiot," I choked. "The imprint means you deserve Uncle Seth. You need him. You're not allowed to die because he'll never get over it." Meena only smiled weakly at me.

"Take care of him, Rosella." She then ran out the door.

"Meena!" I shrieked. "Shit!"

I put a pillow under Uncle Seth's head and grabbed the phone. One of my family had to have a cell on their person. Dad's went to voice mail, so did Aunt Rosalie's. I dialed Uncle Edward's quickly.

_"Yes?" _his voice entered my ear.

"Uncle Edward!" I said in relief. "Meena teleported us to the house and Uncle Seth is hurt! He needs Grandpa!"

_"We're coming, Rosella," _my uncle's voice remained controlled.

"Someone has to help Meena!" I continued. "She ran after the werewolf with a knife. She can't use too much more magic right now!"

_"Emmett and your father are already on their way," _Edward replied. _"Carlisle and I are coming."_

"Okay," I nodded and hung up.

* * *

Meena's POV

My shoulder was killing me but that no longer mattered. I was going to do right by Seth, even if it was the last thing I do. Rosella wouldn't forgive me for a while but I had to do this for Seth. I'd bound him to me in such a way that he didn't have a single choice in doing anything else. I'd made my own slave and I hated myself for it. If I could pay him back for the kindness he did give me by giving my life to ensure his and his family's, I would do it without an ounce of hesitation.

I sprinted through the forest, slowly fashioning out the hilt of the dagger with more of Rosalie's silver jewelry that Emmett had probably gotten for her. She'd never forgive me for that but those kinds of things can be replaced. Seth can't.

"Wolf!" I shouted. "I know you're out there! Here I am!" I kept running, tuning into the forest for the Werewolf's movements. The forest can speak to one of my kind and if I wanted, I could feel the vibrations of the animals and the people wandering within. I could find people within my territory quite easily. She was there and she could hear me. She was beginning the hunt.

I could have really brought some serious magic into this but teleporting non-fae tended to drain my powers by incredibly large amounts. I couldn't fight her on the level I fought Macklin and with a wounded shoulder, there was no way I could come out of this alive. But I sure as hell was going to take her down with me.

However, I wasn't about to let her toy with me by hunting me. I was going to provoke her into a fight and with any luck, her own movements would be ruled by her emotions. I would have the upper hand.

"Come on!" I cried. "I killed Macklin! What are you going to do about it?!"

I heard her snarl and she charged out of the shadows and into my view. Her eyes zeroed in on the silver and then on my injury. When her golden orbs met my own, she seemed to grin and taunt me by licking her chops.

"You think this is funny?" I asked angrily. "You think it's amusing to tear open Seth's head like that? To stalk Rosella and me? Think again."

And then I plunged into what was probably going to be my last battle.

Sorry, Seth...this is for you.

* * *

**A/N: So, please review. I'm trying to get this story back on track and a bit more exciting. I'm probably failing miserably but hey, at least I'm trying. Thank you for all the reviews so far. They are very much appreciated as are the good wishes for my grandma who seems to be doing at least a little better. :)**

**Lots of love! Please review!**


	14. Showdown

**A/N: No more promises on fast updates. As I said in my other story, life takes over and things have to take a back burner. This chapter was rushed but the story is definitely not over yet. Volturi still get to come in. I'm trying to get more into this story so it's not so crappy and I'll end up doing editing on it as well as my other stories. Please, thank you to those who keep reviewing. Believe me, it means the world to me and for anonymous reviewers, no flames, please. But criticism is accepted. I just enabled that whole thing, so, go nuts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Leah's POV

The situation was getting frustrating. Every time I turned around, something was going wrong. Vampires were attacking, people were imprinting, hearts were being broken, pixies were showing their faces and now...werewolves were attacking. Not shapeshifters, real werewolves with the whole full moon action going on. There was no question that immortality and trouble are one in the same.

Digging my paws into the dirt, I waited impatiently for Edward to relay his phone conversation with Rosella to us. I was able to hear his panicked voice but unable to pick out words and form them into a sentence that would make sense. It was a lot of 'Meena' 'Uncle Seth' and 'werewolf'. I had a feeling that if I could turn it into a sentence, I wasn't going to like the outcome. Edward turned to us gravely and fingered his cell phone.

_'Well?'_ I thought angrily toward him. _'What's the problem?'_

"Seth's hurt," he replied and my spine tightened. "Badly by the sound of it."

Of all people...it had to be the sweetest, most gentle of us...why was it always Seth now? He didn't deserve any of this.

"What happened?" Jasper asked before I could. I looked to my brother-in-law expectantly.

"I can't say for sure," Edward shook his head uncertainly. "We have to move now though. Meena ran off to fight the wolf and Rosella says Seth needs Carlisle."

"Alright," Jasper nodded. "Luke, we need to find your grandfather. Leah, go with Edward to the house."

No. I gritted my teeth, knowing what I had to do and not liking it one bit. Jasper ran off with Luke and I looked at Edward crankily. He watched me, brow furrowed, no doubt sifting through my current train of thought. His eyes flashed with realization as he discovered what I needed to do. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he often did when he was annoyed or frustrated and then he looked at me again.

"Jasper's going to be mad," he stated.

_'I know,'_ I agreed mentally._ 'But I need to do it. Stall my husband and take care of Rosella.'_

"Of course, Leah," he nodded. "Just be careful. She's North, that way." He pointed in the direction and I thanked him quietly.

Edward sort of flickered out of sight and I turned toward another direction, pushing myself off my hind legs hard and zipping into the trees. I had to help Meena. Yes, I was still suspicious of her but regardless of my feelings, Seth would never forgive me if I left her to fight alone. He was my brother and if she was his imprint, well, that made her family and pack.

_'Mom? Where are you going?'_ Luke's voice entered my mind.

I could see him running with his father and knew that as soon as Luke phased back, he'd inform Jasper of where I was. I wouldn't have much time after that. I sighed heavily, still running toward Meena, hoping Seth would be okay and realizing that while my daughter was in battle, my own baby boy was, too. Rosella was spunky and when she wanted something, she'd wreak havoc to get it. She was a lot like me in that sense and so, while I worried for her, I knew I wouldn't have to worry much. She could take care of herself and often times, Embry was with her and I would trust Embry with my own life. But Luke, my precious little Lucas, was also fighting and he was only fourteen years old. Still such a baby to me. He always would be.

_'I'm going to help, Meena, sweetheart,'_ I answered his question.

_'But Dad told you to go to the house!'_ Luke sounded upset now. I laughed softly in my head. If Jasper said something, Luke often followed it like it was law. He looked up to his father so much and every day, I was seeing more and more of Jasper in him.

_'Little man, when have you known me to listen to your father?'_ I inquired. _'Jasper's thinking of my safety...not of Meena's. I explained this to you a while ago. Once an imprint is found, they are automatically pack. Given that Seth is your Uncle and my brother...I need to help her even more. She's family, Luke.'_

_'Dad's looking at me funny,'_ Luke complained and I snickered. Jasper was glancing at his son suspiciously, most likely tasting the panic and the worry within him with his gifts. My husband's elegant eyebrows smoothed out into an impassive stare, the kind he got when he was analyzing someone and obviously knowing more than anyone wanted him to. _'He's going to ask me what's going on...'_

_'Yes, he is,'_ I smirked. _'But I am very familiar with that look on his face. Your father is very smart, sweetheart. It doesn't matter if he asks what's going on...he already knows.'_

With that said, I cut my son off from my head and kept on going, hearing the snarls and loud crashes up ahead. Just as I plunged out of the bushes, something flew past me and slammed into a tree, sinking to the ground afterwards. It was Meena. She shook it off and wiped blood off of her head, as she noticed me. She looked horrible. Her black hair was tangled up and going every which way, her pale skin was bruised and dirty and her clothes were torn.

"Leah," she greeted but turned back to a massive creature.

_'Holy shit,' _I took it in with wide eyes. It couldn't even pass as a deformed member of our pack. Its back was at a high arch and its murderous expression was so gnarled and twisted, that I actually felt terrified of it. We shapeshifters are the size of small horses...this thing was bigger than even Jacob.

"Move!" Meena shoved me to the side as the beast lunged. It crashed into a bluish-looking shield sprouting from one of Meena's palms. As it was thrown back, Meena panted, swaying as she stood there. She was exhausted from the fight and I heard her say that magic does take a good amount of energy. It was at that point, I spotted a dagger in her other hand as well as fresh blood...she must have tried to stab the beast at one point, only to get chomped on in return. When Seth saw that, he was gonna freak. Turning, I gnashed my teeth toward the werewolf, who swiped a claw out angrily.

_'Leah! What the hell are you doing?' _Jacob barked, finally getting a look into my head. I could see that he was headed in my direction with Emmett, Nikolai, Embry and Quil.

_'Fight now. Talk later,' _I answered him and pounced. Locking my fangs into the Were's throat, I did my best to sink my claws in as well, like a cat does. She let out a high keening sound, smacking herself and I into a tree, doing her best to rub me off.

"Leah!" Meena yelled. "Dammit!" She hopped onto the wolf's other side and received a similar treatment to my own, as she attempted to stab it.

_'This isn't working!' _I growled. _'Stab it already, Meena!'_

I could see the pixie trying very hard to do just that. But every time she raised the dagger, the werewolf smashed against a tree all the more, forcing Meena to lower her hand and hold on for her own life as well as to try to minimize the damage she was taking. As the wolf turned her large head, I felt an incredible pain in my hind leg as her own teeth took a hold of me, easily tearing me off and throwing me. Meena fell off with the force of the throw and as she fell, the wolf shot a claw out at her once more.

_'Meena!'_I stared on in horror as the nails sliced right through Meena's belly, and tossed her against a tree, where she fell to the ground, unmoving. I shifted back and rushed over, ignoring my leg and trying to make sure she was still alive, without giving my back to the giant predator. Her skin was deathly pale and her chest barely moved with her shallow breaths. I cussed lightly and couldn't believe I was pulled into this situation with a girl I didn't really like or trusted, a girl that had taken my brother from me.

However, all of my suspicions of her, all of my distrust vanished with the one word that suddenly left her lips.

"Seth..."

It came out as a whimper and every part of me forgave her for everything and anything. I realized this girl really cared for my brother and I wasn't about to let anything happen to her, if only for my baby brother. I picked up the dagger, ready to do the dirty work myself and whirled at the sound of yelping. Something brown was coming out of the ground and grabbing onto the werewolf's ankles tightly...roots...?

"Hit her, Leah..." Meena croaked and glancing at her, I saw one of her hands raised, shaking unsteadily as she tried to restrain the beast for me with her last bit of energy.

I turned and attacked the werewolf, deciding that if Meena can make roots come alive in a half-dead state, then there was no telling what she was capable of in her usual form...I wouldn't be making her angry any time soon.

* * *

Rosella's POV

Sniffling, I watched Uncle Edward prod Uncle Seth's head gently. Uncle Seth was finally somewhat conscious and rather fuzzy about what was going on, asking quietly where Meena was. I listened silently, as Edward merely informed him that Meena was currently busy with other events and would be about soon. I frowned and my vampire uncle smiled comfortingly at me. Why didn't he just tell Seth the truth instead of beating arounf the bush?

"Do you prefer him running off in his state?" Edward whispered quietly as Uncle Seth closed his eyes wearily.

"Point taken," I grimaced. If Uncle Seth ran off now, his injuries would become worse and his chance of dying would go a lot higher. That wouldn't help anyone right now. Walking outside, I hoped to see any of the others just to know they were okay and maybe, that the entire showdown was over.

I was rewarded by the sight of Grandpa, Grandma, Dad, Luke, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Renesmee rushing out of the forest. Almost within a nanosecond, Dad's arms were around me and he was looking me over, inspecting me for any type of injuries.

"Are you alright, Little Wolf?" he asked, stroking my hair lovingly.

"I'm fine, Dad," I probably sounded as tired as I was. "Where's Mom?"

He flinched.

"She's not here yet?" his jaw tightened and I shook my head slowly.

"I'm right here, dammit! Stupid pixie..."

I jumped at the sounded of my mother's voice grumbling and we all turned around to see her stepping out of the trees, with dirty, bloody clothes and giving a piggyback ride to an unconscious pixie. Meena's black hair was draped over Mom's shoulders and Mom looked cranky, tired and hungry. Knowing her, she probably was very unhappy with having to carry Meena in the first place. The look on her face reminded me much of Luke's face when he was ten and didn't want to eat his veggies because he wanted dessert instead, but Mom made him eat them anyways.

Dad rushed over, kissed Mom hard and then took Meena gently into his arms, cradling her against his chest securely, relief etched into his face as he watched Mom stretch. My eyes widened, locking onto the horrible claw mark on the pixie's torso as well as all of the other wounds she had sustained. Bonding Spell or not...she put her life on the line for Uncle Seth. I had nothing more to say on the matter.

"Jasper," Grandpa Carlisle spoke as Uncle Emmett, Embry, Quil, Jake and Uncle Nikolai stepped out of the woods. "Get her upstairs. Let's take care of our wounded and then we can figure out exactly what happened tonight."

Raising my eyebrows, I realized that none of them knew that Meena's past involved Children of the Moon and that the wolf who had come tonight, had come to settle a score with Meena. She'd come to get even for the death of her mate. Not to mention the bonding spell no one knew of that Meena placed on my Uncle Seth.

Maybe I had nothing more to say on the matter...but everyone else would.

Especially Mom.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, fluff on the way with more Jasper and I'll probably end up doing a chapter especially for Luke. I know a couple of you have asked me for more Luke, so, I might, key word being 'might', make him a story. As for my other story, updated more quickly probably because it has a lot more reviews and reviews give me inspiration. Just please, don't give up on me yet. I'm trying!**

**Review if you can!**


End file.
